Wait, Who Are You?
by gleekadee
Summary: Puck makes a mistake when pulling someone in and having a closet make-out. SLASH. Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Wait, You're Not

_Good morning homophobic Lima, Ohio. _

_At least I can take comfort in Mercedes who is totally accepting of my identity, unlike __some__ people. Of course, that was before this afternoon. Now I have no idea how to react to anything._

"Hey Kurt, oh look we match yet _again_."

"Well, at least this time it's on purpose and some of us don't look like technicolor zebras." I quipped, in the nicest of ways. We linked arm in arm and strutted down the hallways like we were in an Alexander McQueen runway, passing by the wannabe Quinn and Finn.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Honestly, I got back with you because I thought you had changed. Not to mention you said you would do better in school, but what is this non-existent mark in math?"

"Santana, you sound like my _mom_, excluding all that Jewish stuff."

"We're _through."_

"Oh come on, let me try to make it up to you."

I don't know why, but I snorted as we walked past them. Perhaps trying to see Puck 'making up' with Santana had a little bit of a quirk to it. Up or out? I could feel the anger surging from Puck as he glared at Santana as _she_ walked away. That's one of the reasons I'll never like girls. Too much drama, if I do say so myself.

------

"Hold on Kurt, I think I forgot something in my locker."

I sigh in frustration. I'm always prepared, whereas Mercedes seems to have an early Alzheimer's. "Sure, I'll wait for you here. Just don't be late for glee."

"Yeah, like I'd let Rachel snag another solo without me around." She said as she walked to the other side of school.

Well, nothing to do but wait…and perhaps check my nails. Here comes the wannabe Quinn.

"Move it, gleek."

I roll my eyes at her comment. It's not like she isn't a gleek either, but perhaps the back springs and cartwheels have dislodged her brain cells. I mean, look at Brittany. While in this train of thought, I could have sworn I heard a crash from the janitor's closet. With nothing else to do, I gingerly tiptoed to it.

Suddenly, an arm whips out and pulls me in. I have no idea how to react when I feel warm lips crashing down on mine. Three quick thoughts run through my head. _Damn! This is NOT how I wanted my first kiss to be. _Which was followed by _Who the hell is this? _Only to be interrupted by _oh. _

Whoever it was, was seriously good at kissing. I got pulled forward by the waist and pressed against a _really _muscled body. Before I could think again, my arms flew over their neck and my lips started kissing back. I'm not sure which of us just moaned, but it definitely made me kiss harder. I felt a tongue on my lips, and as hard as I tried for it not to, it came through into my mouth.

Okay. Way too much for a first kiss. I pushed away, only to be forced back onto his lips. He was kissing more roughly now, bruising my lips, and thrusting our hips together and I kept on pulling away.

"Oh come _on_, Santana."

I froze. Ohcrap.

_Author's Note: I hope that was okay for my first fanfiction! (I've been reading for about three motnhs, and had this plot bunny attack me) I'm not sure whether I should do two points of views, or just one. I know that my biggest pet peeve on here are authors who leave it at one chapter and don't update, so I will update as often as possible for you gleeks!_

_Reviews are love, good comments are awesome, constructive criticisms are accepted with gratefulness! _


	2. Chapter 2: Peaches and Cream

"Oh come on, let me try to make it up to you." I grinned on the inside. Making up is fun with the Cheerios, but she just left. Darn, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Though, I do think I have an idea on how to get Santana back into my arms. I just need to do some plotting, which frankly I think I'm pretty good at.

----

I snuck into the janitor's closet, _my_ janitor's closet. It's not going to be the first time I've resolved some problems in here, and I am seriously hoping it's not going to be the last.

"Move it, gleek."

There's my Santana. I nudged against some mops to get her attention, which if everything goes according to my plan, I'll have more than enough of that. Light footsteps, the trademark of a Cheerio. I quickly grabbed her waiting outside and pulled her in. Crashing my lips onto hers, I closed the door with my foot. Excellent.

It's taking her a bit longer than usual to respond, let's give her something to respond to. I softly massaged her lips into mine, pulling her forward by her figured waist. I pushed onto her lips, trying to force a reaction out of her. Her lips are a lot softer than I remembered, she must have been expecting me.

Finally, she's thrown her arms around me and starting melding her lips into mine. This is going to be easier than I thought. She's gotten a lot better at kissing too, I think I just moaned. Okay, time to focus. I nudged my tongue against her softer, warm lips and starting moving in.

Shoot! She's pushing away. I grasped at her waist and pulled her closer, so our bodies were touching and started kissing harder, while grinding my hips against hers. She loves it when I get all rough, as do all the ladies. It doesn't seem to be working right now though.

"Oh come _on,_ Santana."

I grab her butt and she squeals. Wait, that's not her voice. With one hand reaching for the light chain and the other holding her closer to me, I pull down on the chain.

Those are not the eyes, face, hair, body, or _gender_ I was expecting. It's Hummel. Faggy, fashionista, dumpster-diving _Hummel._

"Get off of me you fag." I growled.

He blinks and doesn't respond, I guess I can even have that effect on guys. Even though he barely even counts as one. I push him away, but somehow further into the closet. That seems to wake him up.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure _you_ were the one who ambushed me, and started assaulting me." He pouted, oh Jewish lord, he actually was pouting. Not to mention, 'assaulted?' that's the first time I heard a dude say that about my kisses. Then again, it's the first time I heard any dude say anything about _my_ kisses.

"Whatever dude. It's your fault for smelling like such a girl. Peaches and cream and crap like that." Did I just say that aloud?

"And it's _your_ fault for not confirming with whatever poor girl you wanted to drag in when to meet." He crossed his arms and prepared to walk out past me. I grabbed his arm. "Wait, _poor_ girl? Hell dude, you're lucky to have been able to make out with me. It's the only action you'll be getting in your entire life."

"Once again, I state, it was an assault, not a 'make out session' as you so obscenely stated."

I grinned, "Oh I think it counts. After all, you kissed me back."

"I did no such thing." Man, it's either the chemical fumes in here, or he is seriously turning red.

"Right. And that whole arms around my neck didn't happen either, I suppose?" Just when I thought he couldn't turn any redder, he did. He opened his mouth to respond when his black diva friend came calling.

"Kurt? Kurt? Hello? Oh come on, I wasn't away _that_ long. Kurt?"

He glared at me once more, then pushed his way past me. For a scrawny, girly guy, he can push hard. I thought he could only kick. I heard him greet Beyonce.

"Hey girl, sorry. I thought I heard a _rat_ in the closet, and was so bored I thought I'd go check it out."

"Whatever Kurt, we're going to be late for Glee."

I waited a few moments after their voices faded, and then I peeked out. No one in sight. Awesome. Just before I walked out the door, I smelt something lingering on my shirt. Peaches and cream. I chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hat of Fate

**I totally realized I DID NOT put disclaimers on my chapters. So if Ryan Murphy or anyone from FOX [of who truly own the show, lucky] chops up my chapters I will be very torn. Then again, that means they know I exist in which case I will be deliriously happy.**

_**I've decided to do an alternating POV story. This chapter will be in Kurt's point of view, which I absolutely love writing.**_

_-----_

"Oh I think it counts. After all, you kissed me back." He smirked.

I felt the heat flush over my cheeks. " I did no such thing." My voice was higher than usual, and certainly more breathy. I've never been good at telling lies, this is probably worse than that time my dad found me dancing in the basement to 'Single Ladies.'

"Right. And that whole arms around my neck didn't happen either, I suppose?" God, he is such a bitch. My face felt heated from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment. _Well, it's not like I'd let my first kiss pass me by and I would do absolutely nothing about it. Not to mention I didn't even __know it was you!_ But before I could say any of those things, I heard Mercedes calling from outside.

"Kurt? Kurt? Hello? Oh come on, I wasn't away for _that _long. Kurt?" _Yes, you were gone for that long. If you weren't, I wouldn't even be stuck in this position! _I glanced over at him and sent one of my choice glares. It wasn't going to win any Golden Globes, but I got through it and pushed right past him. Oddly enough, he let me through.

"Hey girl, sorry. I thought I heard a _rat_ in the closet, and was so bored I thought I'd go check it out." I hope he heard that.

"Whatever Kurt, we're going to be late for Glee." Of course, I just lost my lip virginity and all she can think about is Glee Club. "Hey Kurt, are you okay?" I snapped out of my small, short recount about me kissing P-nothing. We walked into the room and sat down in our usual corner of chairs, away from everyone else.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just tired." I cringed at my voice going higher. Maybe she didn't notice.

"You certainly look like it. Your clothes are all rumpled, your hair's a mess and your lips seem to be swollen. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just kissed." She pursed her lips, but before I could let her think about it any longer I interrupted her 'Sherlock Holmes' moment.

"Mercedes, you and I know there's not a boy in all of Lima, Ohio that would even want to have any physical contact with me if they could help it." _Aside from the dumpster throwing, done by Puck. Oh crap. _

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Too bad though, they'd be lucky to have a white, fashionista like you as a boyfriend, right?" It looks like she was still the tiniest bit bitter about me rejecting her because I was gay. I have my own problems to face, and I certainly hope this wasn't going to be one of them.

"Alright guys, we're going to work on some dancing! Vocal Adrenaline, as many of you know have Dakota Stanley, but we're not going to let that stop us, are we?" Mr. Schuester stated, unintentionally making Rachel flinch. "So we're going to put you guys groups of three to come up with a part of a dance routine. But, we're going to shake it up a little. We're going to have the almighty Hat of Fate choose the groups."

This announcement was met with groans, but oddly enough I was fine with it. After all, the hat put me with Finn last time for when we were rehearsing Ballads. Maybe I could have that type of luck again. I glanced over at Finn, who had the cutest grin on his face. Dancing with Finn would be marvellous. I started to imagine what would happen if he and I were paired, and if our other partner couldn't make it that day.

"_Oh Kurt, you're such a good dancer." My imaginary Finn sighed as he watched me dance._

"_Come on, I can help you." I grabbed his large, but somehow elegant hands and started a waltz. We spun, and we twirled around the Beauty and the Beast ballroom. He followed my motions perfectly as we glided across the floor. Then, as the music stopped, Finn dipped me down so only his arms supported me. He inched his face closer and closer to mine, until I could feel his breath on my face, I pushed my lips out and then-_

***Slam* **I was violently shaken out of my wonderful daydream, with Mercedes looking at me funny, and Puck entering the choir room. I glared at his late entrance, along ruining my fantasy, a couple expensive outfits with trash and slushies, and who could forget stealing my first kiss.

"Puck, if you're going to be a part of Glee Club, you have to at least make an effort to be on time." Mr. Schuester said.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I'll try next time. I was just caught up in something after class." He glanced at me and smirked. Then he went over to sit with Santana on the other side of the room, lazily slipping into a chair. I tried desperately not to let that smirk get to me, but I felt a sudden warmth spread across my face.

"All right, the first group is…" Mr. Schuester paused to make a 'dramatic build up.' I gripped the edges of my chair. _Finn, Kurt. Finn, Kurt._

"Mike, Brittany and Artie." Mike and Brittany smiled at one another, and Artie rolled his eyes. He knew that nothing productive would really go on in this session.

"The second group is…" The rest of the group drumrolled with their feet as I mentally tried to will the hat to pull out Finn's name along with mine. _Anybody but Puck._

"Mercedes, Matt, and Tina." No visible reactions there.

"The third group is Finn…" I held my breath. _Please please please._ "Quinn and Rachel." I let my breath go. Of course, the time that I expect it, it doesn't happen. Darn Murphy's Law. Quinn cradled her ballooning stomach as she furiously glared at Rachel and Finn, who happened to be sitting next to one another. I was so busy being depressed about Finn not being in my group, I forgot about who would be.

"And finally, Santana, Kurt and Puck. I expect you all to meet at least once every day for the next week to be able to choreograph about a two to three minute dance. The groups will perform in the order called. I'll see you guys next week!" I was stuck on the spot, unable to move. Even as Mercedes grabbed my Marc Jacobs jacket, I just numbly followed.

I was going to have to deal with Santana and _Puck_ for a week. This is going to be a nightmare.

----

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm able to update every day for now, thank god we're not getting loads of homework, but I think I will have to slow down my update rate. D:**

_**I am trying to ease my way into longer chapters, that way you guys can read more.**_

_**[Note: I totally noticed afterwards that 'Murphy's Law' could totally relate to Ryan Murphy. How coincidental and hilarious.]**_

_**Reviews are greeted with open arms and squeals. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Control

I internally freaked out yesterday when I realized I didn't update. Yes, really. Awfully busy, and I just had an assignment [French] so I basically was swamped for a bit. I hope I don't become my own pet peeve.

Anyway, this chapter is in Puck's POV and I have been visualizing it for the days that I haven't updated the story. Hope you all like it!

----

I shoved the door to the side as I would to a geek, just enough to get enough attention from Santana and K- Santana. I saw Santana pointedly avoiding my eyes, whereas Kurt just glared at me. The near hatred of that stare nearly threw me off my stud groove, but I focused and ignored him.

"Puck, if you're going to be a part of Glee Club, you have to at least make an effort to be on time." Mr. Schuester sighed and shook his head. Like he really expected anything else from me, even I wouldn't expect me to be on time. Through my confusing concept, I realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Mr. Schue, I'll try next time." I lied. "I was just caught up in something after class." I let my gaze linger to Kurt, and saw that his lips were still a bit swollen. (I have experience in these things) I smirked, as I tried to block out me kissing a fag while still enjoying the experience of that hot kiss. It's harder than math class…not that I would even know. I sat down near Santana, but she just shifted away. I am not having great luck with the ladies lately, but if I work around properly, maybe it could change. Just as long as I don't make the stupid mistake I made with Kurt. And that kiss. Which was really intense. For his first kiss, I mean. It wasn't like I enjoyed it or anything. It was just intense and nice. In a non-faggy way. You know what, I'll just shut up and listen to Mr. Schuester.

What the hell is he doing? Let's see. He's calling out names. He's talking about groups. Okay, it has something to do with people in groups working on something. As long as I don't have to work with that diva Mercedes again, I'll be cool with it. Maybe if I was with Santana, I could have some fun. _Or Kurt._

"Mercedes, Matt and Tina" All right, no need to be stuck with Beyonce, Goth Girl or Matt.

"The third group is Finn…" I heard a sharp intake of breath there, I looked around and saw Kurt about to fall out of his chair. Why do girls and gay guys have to fall for Finn? He's not even that smart or cute. "Quinn and Rachel." Oh god, another cat fight over Finn. Hmmn, maybe I can get the loser of that catfight. Like, after I make up with Santana.

"And finally, Santana, Kurt and Puck. I expect you all to meet at least once every day for the next week to be able to choreography about a two to three minute dance. The groups will perform in the order called. I'll see you guys next week!" Oh, so that's what we're doing. Excellent, and Santana's in my group. Wait. Kurt's in there too. I'm pretty sure this is something that Rachel would call, 'karma.' Not sure how, not sure why, but the sweet lord is certainly giving me tons of opportunities to hook up. Not that I would. With that fag, who looks very similar to a girl. Kisses like one too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mercedes practically dragging Kurt out of his chair. Seems as though he's stunned out of pure delight to be stuck in a group with me. I threw my bag over my shoulder and caught up with the two 'fashionistas' of the Glee Club, who were just exiting.

"So, Kurt. What are we going to do?"

He looked up at me in shock, blinking a couple times. 'What do you mean, what are we going to do? _We_ aren't doing anything. At all. Ever. We're never going to do anything together and that's that. So you can move your cougar grabbing as-"

Boy, could he ramble on. I raised my hand to stop him. "Dude, I mean for the Glee Club assignment. What are we going to dance to? I figured since you're the real 'gleek' you'd already have a forty minute presentation on what we're doing." Huh, so he really took that kiss personally. It's just a kiss.

I saw Mercedes fix Kurt with an odd stare. Obviously his rambling revealed a lot more to her than I thought it would. "Alright dude, whatever. Just call Santana and me later and we'll throw something together." All Kurt responded with was tinged cheeks and a deer in headlights stare, which I was finding cuter with every passing moment.

"Okay, whatever." Mercedes cut in, obviously acting as his mouthpiece now. "I'll just get him to call you and Santana later. After a little…shopping session." She pulled Kurt away as I was about to give them my phone number. Okay, I'll get it to them later. It's not like I actually care about the assignment.

Now, onto seducing Santana. This glee club grouping is seriously coming in handy. I'm just going to go over to her and talk to her. If that doesn't work, then I'll just pull a Kurt on her. Whoa, when did I start calling a kissattack a Kurt? I meant I'm going to grab her by the waist and seduce her. 'Cause I'm a stud, and I do that with girls. Just girls.

I looked around and saw Santana turning the corner along with Brittany. Maybe I could catch up, confuse Brittany and talk to Lopez. But as I turned the corner, I heard a their conversation and decided to…stay a bit behind.

"Santana, why'd you break up with Puck? It's not like he wasn't boyfriend material."

"Well, it's more of the fact that I need some control over him." I stiffened and grinded my teeth. "If he thinks he's losing me then maybe he'll become something that I want him to be. It's going to take a major toll on him, if he can't make out with anyone after a week." _Ohyeah? Well Santana Lopez, I'll bet you that I can make it a week without trying to seduce you. I'm the biggest stud in McKinely High, and I have tons of self-control if I want to._

"Oh, but what happens if he finds someone else?"

"Brittany, did you not see the girl's change room wall? It has so many, 'I hate Puck's' on it, it could become a museum piece for most graffiti." _Cool. I have a wall of fame._

"Hmmn. Okay."

I could survive without Santana and girls for the entire week. Then I'll prove her wrong and she'll come running right into my arms and mouth.

A/N: Okay, that was a long chapter…considering I did it in one session. I went through so many ideas through this chapter, you have no idea. The toughest part was definitely the conversation with Santana. I went through a lot of plots just to make that one work. Sorry for the lack of fluff guys! This is more of a…plot pushing chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: How Dramatic

Sorry for the now widening update rates. I'm getting ridiculous amounts of tests, homework, and projects for this week and this may be the last time I can update until maybe three, four days later. Which is terrible because I've had plot bunnies keeping me awake at night.

This chapter's going to be in Kurt's POV, and unfortunately pretty short, but what happens next will be very fun, I assure you.

----

"So, Kurt. What are we going to do?"

I gasped and looked up. Was he always this big and intimidating? "What do you mean, what are we going to do? _We_ aren't doing anything. At all. Ever. We're never going to do anything together and that's that. So you can move your cougar grabbing as-" He raised his hand to stop me, and surprisingly, my babbles stopped. Thank god, because I may have said something that would land me with a slushie facial next period.

"Dude, I mean for the Glee Club assignment. What are we going to dance to? I figured that with you…" _I never noticed before, but Puck's eyes are really pretty. They're such a nice deep hazel shade, and are really soft and speckled too. He smells nice too. A little mix of Axe and just male scent, it's a little intoxicating. _I breathed in a little, to keep that scent in. _His lips are nice and_ _soft too, especially when they're moving. Wait, I think he's saying something._

"Alright dude, whatever. Just call Santana and me later and we'll throw something together." Oh god. I have no idea what he just said because I was staring at him. It's probably just because I'm tired and didn't finish my fantasy about Finn. Yes, that must be it.

"Okay, whatever." Thank you Mercedes. "I'll just get him to call you and Santana later. After a little…shopping session." I wrinkled my brow as she dragged me along into the hallway. The moment I lost sight of Puck, I straightened myself out.

"Mercedes, I thought we were going over to my house to watch Liza Minelli in Cabaret. There is _no_ way I'm missing that. She's a fierce singer." I pouted and walked alongside her, clutching my leather bag beside me. Suddenly, she whipped around and put on her serious face. I hadn't seen that since she and I were wearing clashing outfits.

"What is going on with you and Puck?" I froze. Was I really that obvious? There's no way, she couldn't even tell that I was gay before I told her, how could she know about the kiss?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied breathily. "How could anything be 'going on' between Puck and I when you know that he hates me, and I hate him with a passion."

"Oh don't give me that, Kurt. When he was talking to you, you started giving him the _Finn_ look. The one that I see all the time every day."

"Mercedes, there is no Finn look, and I did not give it to Puck either." _All I did was give my first kiss and possibly first make out session to Puck._

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Why won't you tell me what is going on between you two white boys?"

"Nothing is going on." I pressed. I don't know why I'm in such denial.

"Fine. Don't tell me. See if I care. I'll catch you later." She turned on her heel and started to leave, giving off the 'Rachel' vibe. I could see she was really hurt. I swallowed, and called out.

"Wait. Mercedes." She turned around and faced me.

"I-I lied to you. I'm sorry. I just…don't know."

"Why don't you just tell me? You can trust me, we're in Glee and best friends." Her usually concentrated expression softened.

"Puck kissed me," I blurted out, weakened.

"What?!" Her eyes were wide as she took in this piece of information. "When? Where!? Why?!?"

"Puck kissed me right before Glee, when you went to get your stuff. He pulled me into the janitor's closet thinking I was Santana and kissed me."

"Oh my god Kurt. Did you kiss him back?"

I looked down at my Prada clad feet. "Well, I didn't mean t- it was more o- I didn't know it wa-" I looked back up. Mercedes merely had an eyebrow raised, and open ears. "I didn't know it was him, I just knew that they were taller than me, had muscles, was obviously in Glee, and well…I thought it might have been Finn for the second that I kissed him back."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Puck grabbed you, kissed you thinking you were Santana, and you kissed him back thinking it was Finn."

"You make it sound like a drama." I crossed my arms and leant on one leg.

"That's because it _so is_. But, what is he going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Ignore it I guess. I mean, he's kissed so many people he probably doesn't care about it anymore." I let out a little sigh at that.

"And you?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"…I don't know."

Hope you liked it guys! Kurt is so hard to portray via Fanfiction. Especially since we've had only three major scenes with him kind of like this. [with Mercedes and his dad] I hope I did well. I'm really trying to get him to make his witty comments, but it's hard to fit them in a scene like this.


	6. Chapter 6: And I liked it

To make up for the short chapter and because I'm desperately ignoring my French speech, here's another chapter!

This is in Puck's POV, how wonderfully jerkash.

----

Oh Sweet Lord, Santana was right. It's been one day after Glee Club, and I haven't kissed, hit on, seduced, grinded, or grabbed at all. I think this is what it feels like to die. All I've had so far are fantasies of hot girls dancing around, with their pert asses, soft lips, short hazel hair, blue-green eyes, long lashes, cute freck- I mean, I haven't been able to stop daydreaming. This is going to kill me before the end of the week, but when Noah Puckerman makes a promise to himself, he keeps it. Though usually my promises are to seduce someone by the middle of the week, and dump them by the end of it.

I woke up this morning, feeling frustrated because I had made less than usual from my pool cleaning business, and because I was woken up by an annoying buzzing from my phone. It was a text from Mercedes.

**Hey dude. Trns out I stll hd ur phne nmbr frm 'ballads' wk. Hres Kurt's PN, fr ur dncng, BTW if u hrt him, Ill kll u. **

Ugh, did she have to skip every other vowel? I may be dumb, but even I don't give people headaches like that. And what did she mean by, if I hurt him? I throw him in a dumpster every Tuesday. Oh, wait. Correction: used to.

Anyway, back to my problem. If I have to go on a week without kissing a girl, I think I'll explode. I'm pretty sure I was humping my bed while I was asleep. Maybe I can get one of those Cheerios balloons from the Celibacy Club.

I drove my truck to school, steering with one hand and texting Kurt with the other.

**Hey, so whenre we goin to practice the dance? **

I swear my heart jumped a bit when he responded. Well. Just because I was in the car. And he was responding.

**We can practice on the stage, after school. Tell Santana too, will you?**

I rolled my eyes. Like I would want to talk to her after what I had heard. She'd probably throw some ass in my face just to try to get me to break.

**Yeah, w/e dude.**

I pulled into the school parking lot and I'm pretty sure I scraped along a nice looking car that said, "ch33rios" Oh well, their loss. As I walked towards the school, I saw the old familiar dumpster that we used to throw Kurt in. I felt a little remorse as I remembered all those times we got his nice clothes dirty. I mean, the dude works hard to keep a polished look. But, whatever. It's just how the school system works. Jocks and cheerleaders on top, fags and dorks at the bottom. It's like getting Aliens and Humans to work together in Halo, it just doesn't mix. Well, except for that other kind of alien, and- ugh, I'm starting to sound like Finn. His Halo games and ADD must be rubbing off on me. Speaking on Finn, he's coming up now.

"Hey Puck, what's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"It's cool… wait, did we have any Glee club homework?"

"uh, yeah. Some dancing crap stuff. Good luck with that by the way."

"Is that a crack on my dancing skills?" He raised an eyebrow, an astonishing display of emotion.

"No, no." I backtracked. "I meant, good luck with Quinn and Rachel as partners."

"Ah. Yeah, that's going to be tough. Oh, hey Kurt." He waved back at Kurt, who seemed to be waving desperately. My eyes widened a bit at how Kurt seemed to look. Almost like a Cheerio when I'm with her. I chuckled. Hummel having a crush on my best friend? Yeah right. Besides, if he should have a crush on anyone, it should be me. After all, I did get his first kiss.

"Kurt should really get a girlfriend, don't you think? I mean, with all his knowledge on fashion and clothing, you'd think they would all want him."

I stared at him. Was he always this clueless? "Dude, Hummel's gay."

"What? No, he told me before he joined the football team. He said he wasn't gay."

I snickered. "Well, he was obviously lying. I mean, he's queerer than a three dollar bill."

"Huh." He looked away, obviously deep in thought. Well, for him anyway.

"Well, I'm going to head off to the nurse's office. I have Calculus first period." I turned and left before he could say a word. Is it weird that I got an unpleasant tightening in my chest after I saw Kurt waving to Finn _that way_? I coughed, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Mister Puckerman." I turned around. _Oh shoot, it's my math teacher, Mr. Blaney. I haven't seen him since the first day of ninth grade_. "Hmmn, I thought you'd have been kicked out of school by now, considering I haven't seen you since ninth grade." _Huh, he remembers me._ "I'll be willing to let it go if you come to my classroom for the rest of the year. Otherwise, your mother may be receiving a very bad letter from the school by the end of today." _Damn, he's strict._ I nodded, and let my legs walk down the hall, defeated. My mom has enough problems with me and not dating Jewish girls. She does not need to get up all in my grill about school.

I walked into the unfamiliar classroom and sat down beside some kid working on very complicated looking equations. He looked smart, maybe I could copy off of-SHOOT. IT'S HUMMEL. Just my luck to accidentally sit down next to him. I stood up to try to quickly change seats when Mr. Blaney called on me.

"Puckerman, stay where you're seated. You'll sit there for the rest of the year. No need to try and skip out somewhere else farther from my sight."

Kurt looked up at the sound of my name. His emerald eyes slowly facing mine. He started biting down on his plump bottom lip, as if he wanted to say something but was trying to choke it down. _Say something! _I cried out internally. _Otherwise I'll be stuck here beside you!_ But he didn't say a word. Instead, he let his brown bangs slightly cover one eye as he tried to focus on the math. This was going to be a long math period.

When we finally got out, I avoided Hummel as much as possible. After sitting next to him for over an hour, I could not stand to be beside him for any amount of time longer than I had to. Of course, during lunchtime he walked right to me and faced me.

"Just to remind you, as your brain has probably forgotten right now, we still have that dance practice after school on the stage, okay? I wrestled it from Rachel, and I am no way in hell allowing you two to skip." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. I nodded, unable to say anything else. "Good." He strutted away, swaying his hips a little as he sat down with the other gleeks. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I ran out of the lunchroom and tried to let go of the image of his butt swaying as he walked down the rows of lunch tables. I walked into the bathroom and stayed there for one period until it was the end of school. After a couple minutes of hearing guys walk in and out of the bathroom, I paced out.

The hallways were empty as I collected my bag and strolled down to the auditorium. I saw Kurt practicing the Single Ladies dance by himself. It was only then I had realized I'd forgotten to tell Santana about the practice. I huffed out a sigh. Kurt was going to be all over my ass about this.

He head perked up when he heard my sigh, and his eyes narrowed when he saw I was alone.

"Can't you be punctual for once in your life, _Puck_? And where's Santana?" He leant on one hip, and brought his hand to the temple of his head.

"Uh. I-uh forgot to tell her." I brushed my hand through my Mohawk, my symbol of masculinity. He rolled his eyes, and muttered something that sounded fairly similar to, _typical._

"Well, even though she's not here, we may as well practice. If we don't, Rachel will be even more annoying than she usually is." I agreed with him there. "Okay, so we'll be doing a simple dance routine to a mash-up of 'Down' by Jay Sean and 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry.

"Uh huh." Gathering from what I know about him, it's not going to be simple.

"Okay, so we'll start with right arm flick, left arm flick, right arm down, left arm down, shimmy down, touch the floor, then turn into a spiral upwards, then tap your foot 1, 2, 3 and then move your hands like this." I blinked. He may as well have been speaking Chinese and doing the ancient pogo dance.

"Uh, can we start with something I know first? Just to warm me up?"

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Fine, if you insist." He walked to stand beside me and asked, "So what do you know?" I went through my head of all the dances I'd ever learnt.

"Uh, glee club dances and…single ladies for football." He sighed in frustration and stood in front of me. "Okay, what do you remember?" _I remember you dancing_.

"Not much. Could you review? I'm sure if I remember the steps, the rest will fall in place." I fibbed. I really just wanted to see him dance again.

"Okay then…" He murmured, unsure. "5, 6, 7, 8. Step, step, point to the finger, head flick. Step again… Wait, sneak attack, back to the ring. Comb through the hair, slap. the. butt." I won't even tell you how I felt after he did that. Even though he probably did it at half speed, if not slower, I still found it undeniably…sexy. Then again, it could be the lack of girls kissing me.

We went through it again, just to get my hips loosened up. To be honest, the only reason I kept messing up was because I would look at him and how well he could dance and I would just mess up.

He put his hands on his hips and stood in front of me, barely satisfied. "Alright, think you can do it now?"

"I'll try. But no interrupting me to fix what I did, okay?" I tried to hide the slight weakness in my voice. I'm no good at dancing, but certainly don't need my ego to be bruised.

"Fine. Just dance."

"Alright so I step, and step." I was doing pretty well, when an idea sparked up in my head. "Point to the finger, head flick." I grinned as my plan formulated. "Step again." I practically jumped up to him, and he unconsciously took a step back. "Sneak attack, back to the ring." I grabbed his waist and pulled him up so that he was pressed right against me, just like when we were in the closet. I raised my hand up to his face gingerly as I whispered, "Comb through the hair" and lightly played with his hazel locks. He looked up at me with his cute Kurt expression of doe eyes and was breathing heavily. A smirk snuck onto my face as I said the last step, "Slap the butt." And I did so promptly. He gasped and pressed himself against my body as he flinched away from my hand. I couldn't stand it any longer, I lunged forward and grabbed his soft lips for my own. He didn't know how to react and just stayed still, but that was fine with me, I just kept on pushing. He squeaked as I pulled away only for a second to find a new position on his lips. I gradually inched my hands to the small of his delicate back and pressed him up as close as possible to me. I slowly moved my hips against his when I felt him trying to push away.

He put his hands on my chest and wrenched his lips away from mine. I lightly moaned from the loss of the warmth, and then quickly recaptured his soft red lips.

"Puc-mmph." He pulled away once more, and this time I let him. He grabbed my hands at his back, and threw them off. I could see the kisses already taking effect on him. His face tinged with red and his delicate lips already starting to swell. It took all of my self-control to not jump back on him and kiss him senseless.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped after a few seconds of hard breathing. "What, my first kiss wasn't good enough for you? You had to steal my second and third?"

I blinked. This was not the reaction I was expecting. "Dude, you're lucky to get to kiss me. Most girls would die for this opportunity." I knew I sounded like a jerk, especially after jumping him, but I didn't know how else to react.

"_Most _girls. I'm not most. In fact, I'm not even a _girl._" Suddenly, the truth of his words crashed down on me. I just made out with a dude. A gay dude. And I liked it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this insanely long chapter. [for me anyway] This idea has been attacking me since…well, chapter three. I just had to initiate it ASAP. I'm so happy that exciting things happened this chapter, considering the fact that not much has been going on for the past few. Hooray for fluff!**


	7. Chapter 7: What Is It Going To Take

Luckily for you guys, I've had plot bunnies attacking me for the days I don't upload. I can't even concentrate during language on reading my book because I'm busy thinking about what to write for here.

**Onto Kurt's POV!**

I breathed heavily and it was a good thing I could breathe too. For the past few seconds, I think forgot how to. "What is wrong with you?" I tried to hide the wavering in my voice. "What, my first kiss wasn't good enough for you? You had to steal my second and third?" My voice nearly cracked from the anger.

"Dude, you're lucky to get to kiss me." Ohnohedidn't. "Most girls would die for this opportunity."

"_Most _girls. I'm not most. In fact, I'm not even a _girl._" I replied, albeit a bit haughtily.

Puck froze. For a few seconds, all I could hear were the sounds of us breathing on the stage. "Just don't do it again. I'll pretend this never happened and I can go on to give my first _real_ kiss to someone deserving." I snapped, even though I knew the truth that I could never get my first, second or even third kiss back. I grabbed my book bag and left the stage, with Puck standing frozen behind me. I didn't even look back.

For the next week, things were awkward. I made sure that the message got through to Puck _and_ Santana each day by texting them. There were awkward moments where Santana sexted me then apologized, but other than that everything was back to normal. Every time Puck and I even got close to one another, we'd all but tear each other's throats off. Even Santana was getting sick and tired of it.

"Guys! Can we please just get this dance over with? The performance is tomorrow, and I may even have my reputation as the perfect Cheerio of the line."

We both mumbled, with myself terribly horrified by my lack of articulate witty comebacks. We went over the steps, without the music, then with the music. I wasn't completely satisfied with Puck's presentation, but I wasn't going to go over to his side and correct it.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Please, will you both be _punctual_? We're the last performance to go, and I do not want to be embarrassed by _someone's_ lack of dancing skills." I leaned on my hip and crossed my arms, just to mean I meant business.

"Fine, fine, whatever Captain Homo." Puck grumbled.

Thank god that this week was almost over. Once the performance was finished, I wouldn't need to be clumped with Puck any more.

----

"Hey Finn." I sighed, and waved my fingers at him.

"Oh, hey Kurt. You're going today, right?" Finn smiled his puppy dog smile. My heart melted, and chills ran through my body.

"Mhmmn."

"Well, it's definitely going to be better than what I did yesterday." Finn sheepishly grinned as we both remembered him tripping over his own feet and landing right on top of Rachel. I plastered a smile on my face, though I knew that I myself wouldn't mind being crushed by Finn if it meant him being right on top of me.

"Alright guys, today is the last dance! Let's give it up for Santana, Kurt and Puck!" called out, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

The music started and we counted ourselves in.

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down. Even if the sky is falling down. _We got into our formations and in coordination slowly shifted towards the ground.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go. _Santana, Puck and I moved surprisingly well together as we all took steps to weave past one another.

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control. _Puck and I both feinted with our hands to our heads, shaking our heads as though in frustration.

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away, So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._ Santana and I danced this part together. Leaping through the air, as though flying when Puck suddenly jumped from behind us.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry, Baby are you down, down, down, down, do-._ I danced the most difficult part of the song, as they pulled their hands up to the sky, and reached out.

The song morphed._ I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstick. _Puck and Santana took over this part, swinging their hips together. I felt awfully disgusted, as this was their idea for the song, but continued.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature_. I slid my hands to separate them, then stepped away.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight._ I saw Santana slip a grin at Brittany as we continued to dance.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it. _Now Puck grabbed me, and feinted to kiss me. Once again, another idea of theirs. I heard small laughs from the audience. But as he pulled away I saw him mouth the words, "I liked it." It sent cold chills down my spine, but I managed to complete the last part of the song.

_Even if the sky is falling down. _We struck our final poses, and waited for the reactions.

Everyone stood up, clapping wildly. Obviously we had done better than we thought to get this reaction. I quickly fixed my hair, so that when the Glee club members came up I would look good for Finn.

"That was amazing you guys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "That was a lot better than I expected, no offence."

"None taken," I nodded and grinned. Considering whom I was paired up with, I thought it went pretty well.

"Hey, nice job choreographing, Kurt." Finn came over and ruffled my hair. I quietly sighed, it was worth it.

"How did you know?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well, Puck couldn't do it, and there wasn't any cheering." He shrugged. "There were many other options."

I laughed. Finn was so fun to talk to. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he patted me on the shoulder and said again, "Anyway, nice job." He turned around and left the choir room, along with the other members of the glee club, who all left for their next period classes. I slowly waved goodbye, a bit sad that he didn't wait for me. I walked over the piano to get my leather book bag and head to my next class when I heard an ominous _click_ of the door closing and locking. _No no no no no. _I was too afraid to turn around, and see the person that I thought I had successfully avoided for most of the week.

"Hey. Hummel." I clutched onto my bookbag, still facing the wall and pretending to be fascinated by the lightning and aboveground swimming pool. "Hey. I said, hello."

"h-hello." I cringed, I hadn't heard a stutter that bad since before Tina admitted she faked it.

"So, I thought we did pretty well for that dance." I could hear and _feel_ his footsteps nearing.

"Uh, y-yeah. Me too. I thought we did pretty well." Maybe he didn't mean any harm. Maybe he wasn't coming closer. Maybe he didn't close and lock the door.

"And we got a lot of compliments too, right?" I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck, and his warm, masculine scent start to overwhelm me.

"Y-yeah." I started breathing unevenly. _Run!_ My instincts screamed at me, but somehow I seemed to be frozen into the ground. I felt his warm pillar arms wrap around my waist, hooking together over my arms and above my stomach. I started shaking, _what was he doing?_

"You should dance more often. It really turns me on." I sucked in a sharp breath as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. "Like right now." He slowly turned me around to face him and I saw his eyes. They were dark and his pupils were practically filling his entire iris with lust. In a short moment of clarity, I jerked my head to the side and pursed my lips. I couldn't save my first three kisses, but I would certainly try to save the fourth.

Instead of having my head jerked back, and my lips on his, I felt a cool sensation on my neck and he lightly pressed his lips there. Tracing a trail from my collarbone all the way up to my jaw with kisses, I strained my neck to keep his lips away from mine. He chuckled darkly, "What is it going to take for _you." _Kiss. "To kiss _me._" Kiss. "Back."

_Be Finn. _Was the first thing my mind conjured up.I shook my head and tried to squirm out of his grip. He gripped tighter, his hands resting on either side of my hips. I got one of my arms free and attempted to push him away by his chest. I let out a small whimper as he grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head to the wall behind me. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked straight into my eyes.

"You know, the sooner you answer, the sooner I'll let you go." Even in the position I was in, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I promise." He pulled his eyes and forehead away from mine and started working back on my neck. "Unless you want to stay here for the night… just tell me what you want."

Before I could even think about it, one word escaped my lips. "Finn." I heard a sharp intake of breath and a growl. I cried out from the pain as he suddenly sucked on my neck, right underneath the jaw. Then, he pushed me harder against the wall and let me go. I collapsed on the ground like a rag doll. Before he left, he bent down to my level and whispered right into my ear, "Let Finn get near you with _this._" He pressed my neck. "on your neck." He laughed, and walked out of the room. I panted heavily for a few minutes, and when I finally stood up, I grabbed my bag and looked in my hand mirror. I craned my neck, and there it was, a dark reddish purple hickey right below my jaw. I had absolutely nothing to cover it. How was I going to explain this to anybody? I accidentally walked into a horizontal pole?

I slowly strode out, and then ran into my English class, where Mercedes, Artie and Tina were waiting.

"Nice of you to us, Mr. Hummel." I briefly nodded and sat down next to my gleeks, one hand self consciously covering the hickey.

"Mercedes." I hissed. "May I borrow your scarf? Please, it's an emergency."

"But Kurt, it doesn't match with your outfit." She looked at me puzzled.

"I don't care. Please Mercedes." She looked a bit shocked at my lack of concern for my outfit, but she handed it over. I quickly slipped it around my neck, covering the hickey.

"What happened?" Tina whispered.

"I'll explain later. Just, please don't ask until lunchtime." They all nodded, but throughout the entire period sent me worried looks.

The moment the bell rang and everyone left, Mercedes pounced on me. "Dude, what happened? You were fifteen minutes late, you show up not caring about your outfit, and your clothes are a mess, what is up?"

I quickly looked around, making sure no one else aside from the three was looking. I carefully lifted the scarf to show an even more bruised hickey. There was a collective gasp from the trio.

"How did it happen?" Tina shouted out.

"shh." Artie quieted her down. "Are you okay? How did it happen?"

I quickly, and quietly explained what had happened between Puck and I after the Glee club in the morning. Mercedes looked shocked, but not nearly as much as Tina and Artie did.

"Wait, why did he even do that?" Artie whispered, looking around as the jocks passed by.

I sighed, and asked Mercedes to explain. By the end of it, Artie and Tina looked quite sceptical about it.

"Maybe it's a prank." Tina suggested.

"Maybe it's a dare." Artie piped up.

"Or maybe, he likes you." Mercedes laughed out. We all stared at her as though she were crazy.

-----

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I loved writing it! Though I apologize for my fail of dance choreography description. I realized I had no idea what to do, but that I also really needed to put it in there. **

**I loved writing Puck as such a major bad guy in this chapter, hope you guys don't kill me for it. D:**

**REVIEW! I love the people who review, because they are the ones who keep me writing! The more reviews, the faster I'll write :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Show Me

Freedom! No homework tonight that I must desperately work on atm. I had so many ideas for this chapter, I currently have no idea which one I'm going to follow. Let my keyboard lead me to salvation!

"Let Finn get near you with _this._" I lightly pushed his darkening hickey. "on your neck." I shot one more glance at him and walked out the room. Two minutes later, I suddenly realized what I had done. I wasn't even thinking when I did that, I just knew that I hadn't seen Kurt come out of the choir room yet. So I went in to see if he needed any help, and all of a sudden my hormones took over.

I had stopped myself from kissing absolutely anyone for three days, though trust me, it was hard not to. Santana and Kurt were dancing in front of me every day, shaking their butts right in front of me and I was unable to do anything. I got so frustrated that I would snap at them if the opportunity arose. It was like being in a buffet and not eating anything, a guy's got to go for the meat.

I breathed heavily as I recalled what had happened. I had cornered Kurt in the choir room, kissed his neck lightly to control myself from kissing him on the lips, I pinned him against a wall, he told me that he loved Finn, and I gave him a hickey. So much for controlling myself. It's really his fault that he smells so damn good, and that his skin is so damn soft, and that he looks like a damn girl. But mostly, it was his fault because he had to like Finn. Why does everyone have to like Finn? He's not even that good looking, or smart, or good at anything. I'm the stud, I'm the hot one, I even get alright grades…okay, so I lied about the last one, but I bet I still do better than Frankenteen. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, they all love _Finn_. Why did Kurt have to like Finn? He could like anyone else, but no, it had to be Finn. I just wanted to grab Kurt and kiss him senseless until he liked me back, or just keep him away from Finn.

_Riing_. End of period, time for lunch. The bell interrupted my train of thought and I saw everyone pour out of class. As Beyonce, Wheels, Asian and Kurt passed by me, I saw the other three shoot dirty looks at me. I shrugged it off, but then saw Kurt wearing a scarf to cover up the mark I left on him. I don't know why, but that angered me so much. He's _mine_ damn it, and that mark shows it. I got to him first, and there was no way in hell I was letting anyone get to him…especially Finn.

I growled and pushed a couple geeks away. Then I turned around and marched off to Finn's locker, now with a new plan in mind.

"Hey Finn, dude." I leaned against the locker next to his.

"Oh hey Puck." He turned around and smiled. "Nice dancing by the way, it was really well choreographed. Kurt did a really good job, and he's so modest about it too."

I felt my jaw clench when he mentioned Kurt. "Yeah, about Kurt dude…" He tipped his head to the side, confused. "I heard from some other that he…has the hots for you."

"What? No, we're just friends. He knows that I have a baby coming along, and that I'm…straight." Finn shook his head comically.

"I know, but sometimes it just doesn't stop them, you know?" I raised my eyebrows, trying to get the message through. "And you know, just spending time around him…it might've made things worse."

"Oh…'I Honestly Love You'…"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That was his ballad…last week ish. That was the title of the song…that he wanted to sing to me." Finn gasped, and his eyes widened. "Uhh, I got to go. Just, uh. Please don't tell anyone."

"Sure dude." I patted him on the shoulder, and he walked past everyone, occasionally bumping into a smaller student while deep in thought. I grinned, mission accomplished.

----

_Riing._ Finally, school was over and I could get back home to sleeping, eating, and…avoiding people. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out with the rest of the crowd, not bothering to go to my locker. I strolled down to the parking lot, whistling a happy tune when a black, small figure tapped me on the shoulder.

"Where's Kurt?!" Mercedes demanded as I turned to face her. She did not look happy.

"What? What do you mean?" I honestly asked, putting on my innocent face just in case.

"What did you do to him? Where did you put him?" She punched me in the shoulder. Surprisingly, that hurt. A lot.

I rubbed my now sore arm, and asked again, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act stupid. Kurt's been gone since after lunch, and no one could find him." She snorted and crossed her arms. I widened my eyes in surprise, and took off running to my car. Kurt was missing? How? Where could he be? I ripped my car door open and shoved my keys into the ignition. Before Mercedes had even moved from her spot, I drove out of the parking lot. Where could he be? I decided to check his house, and ask his dad about it. I don't know why I was panicking so much, but maybe it was because since I kissed him in the supply closet and when he had kissed back he almost _belonged_ to me, in my mind.

I pulled up to the Hummel's impressive house. I remembered this place from the one practice that we had at his house, for the dancing. Which is odd, considering I didn't even remember where the math room was until a couple days ago. I leapt out of the car, and sprinted up to the door. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it once more, politely. No answer. I ferociously started to press the doorbell, until I saw the door open.

"Yes?" Mr. Hummel glared at me, obviously annoyed at my multiple rings.

"Uh, hi. Uh, is Kurt home?" I was usually a smooth talker when it came to meeting the parents, but this guy looked like he killed guys like me for breakfast.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Uh, I'm from Glee Club. I was wondering if I could talk to him?" I held my breath.

"Hmmn, are you Finn, or Puck?" He suspiciously questioned.

"No sir, my name's Noah." I honestly answered.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure. Come on in." He opened the door wider for me to enter. I grinned at how easily I got in. "He's right downstairs. He's a bit… delicate right now, though. Please be careful."

I felt the amount of trust he was putting with me by allowing him to see his son. I nodded genuinely, and slowly walked downstairs. For a second, my mind was screaming out _What are you even doing here? You don't need to be here!_ But I dismissed it, curious as to why Kurt had disappeared.

I quietly stepped down, as I went lower and lower, I heard small stifled sobs from the basement. He was on top of his bed, huddling up to a fluffy white pillow in grey sweats, totally opposite of what he would normally wear. He didn't seem to have noticed me.

"Kurt?" I quietly asked.

I saw him look up from his large white bed, and he gasped. I quickly ran down the rest of the way and covered his mouth with my hand, to stop his dad from coming down and shooting me with the shotgun I assumed he saved for occasions just like this. He struggled as I threw him onto the bed, pinning him down for the second time this day as I sat on the side of the bed.

"I'll move my hand if you promise not to scream out." I stared right down at him, his eyes wide in fear. He quickly nodded and I removed my hand from his soft lips. He quickly breathed in as to call out, and I lunged forward to cover his mouth again. The momentum threw me right atop of him, our warm bodies touching in every way. Both our faces flushed red as we felt one another touching. I felt a small thrill as I realized what position we were in, but I quickly shook it off. I practically leapt off him but kept my hand on his mouth, shivering at the sudden unpleasant cold that rushed over my limbs.

"Why did you leave school early today?" I asked, slowly removing my hand once more.

He quickly sat up and jumped off the bed, as to avoid being pinned down again. "It's none of your business," he snapped, but his voice weak from crying. "But I suspect you already know, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you telling Fin-" his voice cracked. "telling him about my stupid crush. He came up to me and told me straight out that he was straight. He said he'd never be gay, and that it would be better if we weren't even friends." Kurt's beautiful eyes brimmed up with tears, but he stood strong.

"Oh that. Well, it's just because I didn- I just thought- It's beca-" I cut off my sentences and stopped.

"Well, here you go. You've successfully ruined all of it. Now will you please get out of my room, out of my house and out of my _life_?" I stood up to try to comfort him, but he stepped away from me.

"No." I simply said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I want you." My brain seemed to have shut down and my lips were speaking of their own will.

"Wha-" He looked stunned.

"I only did it because I was _jealous_. Okay?" I sat back down onto the bed. He didn't reply, but merely stood there.

"You and all those stupid girls all want Finn. What has he even ever done for you, Kurt? All he's done is build up your hopes and then shoot them down." I yelled out in anger. "He got you on a leash, and dragged you along for the ride. The moment he discovered what you really were, he cut you off."

Kurt's tears streamed down from his eyes. "That's a lie."

"Really? Is it? Then what did he just do?" I questioned. "Huh? What?"

Kurt collapsed onto the ground, sobbing, unable to handle it any longer. I got up and bent down beside him, "I can help you. I'm not Finn." He had his head in his hands, tears still falling. "You just need to show you want me to help you." I whispered quietly, I knew it was bad to take advantage of his weakened state but I couldn't stop myself. He looked up to see my soft expression, and slowly leant in, his lashes wet from crying. I didn't make a move, letting him come to me. He fluttered his eyelids, closing them just before he pressed his lips to mine. It was a soft and delicate kiss, no anger, no lust behind it. I lightly threatened to pull away, and he crashed his lips on mine, desperately trying to keep me there. I raised my hands to cup his face and pull him in. He allowed me to, pressing himself against my body. When we finally pulled away, I looked up at him and smiled. He was panting from the lack of air. I lightly pressed my lips against his pale cheek, stood up and left, satisfied that Kurt was finally mine.

A/N: Don't worry! Don't worry! Don't worry! It's not the end! Far from it!

Oddly enough, none of my ideas that I had imagined included this. At all. Ohwell. Hopefully the next chapter will include some of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Anything to Stop the Pain

**This chapter has successfully haunted me since…two minutes after I typed the last one. Who cares about science/math/applying to things/art when there are stories to be written? Once again, way too many thoughts for this chapter, but knowing me, it's not going to end up he way I thought it would. Hope you guys like it anyway!**

**Kurt POV…commences!**

"Well, here you go. You've successfully ruined all of it. Now will you please get out of my room, out of my house, and out of my _life_?" He stood up to try and no doubt throw me against a wall, and I stepped back, partly out of fear and partly because of anger.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" I growled out. _Just leave me alone!_

"Because I want you."

"Wha-" His words stopping my full out anger in its tracks. Was this a joke?

"I only did it because I was _jealous_. Okay?" _He's lying. It's just a prank, a lie. _

"You and all those stupid girls all want Finn. What has he ever done for you, Kurt?" All he' done is build up your hopes and shoot them down." I felt pain growing in my chest, stopping my breathing. "He got you on a leash and dragged you along for the ride. The moment he discovered what you really were, he cut you off."

More pain, grasping my entire upper body now. Tears flowed down my face, uncontrolled. "That's a lie." I stammered. _Please make the pain go away._

"Really? Is it? Then what did he just do? Huh? What?"

Each single word stung me, until my knees buckled underneath me. _It's all true. He's right. _ I felt him walk beside me and his breath on my ear. "I can help you. I'm not Finn." What presence that would have normally paralysed me, I know ignored. It hurt too much to deal with on my own. "You just need to show you want me to help you." My breath caught. I needed help, I couldn't deal with this by myself.

I slowly looked up, expecting to see a cruel grin and a shove, but all I saw were Puck's worried eyes. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… to get help._ All my body wanted now was for someone to stop the pain that surged in my chest. I closed my eyes and let my body and imagination grab hold of me. When I pressed my lips against his, it was no longer Puck that was in front of me. As he began to pull away, I refused to let go and lose him again. Large hands caressed my face and pulled me in closer as I pressed my body against his. I ignored the shorter body, the too muscular chest and the roughness with the kiss. I just needed it to imagine. We pulled away, a little too late for my lungs. I hadn't even noticed the pain in my lungs through the hole in my chest.

A small kiss on my cheek brought me back to reality. I turned to see not Finn, but Puck leaving my basement. What had I done? I tried to stand up, to tell him it was a lie before he left, but my legs were like jelly, and my lips no longer working. I heard him greet my dad as he left, and the door close.

"Kurt?" A rough, but familiar voice called. "Kurt, are you okay?"

He ran down the steps, probably fearing the worst considering he was my dad. "Kurt? What happened to you? What did he do?"

"N-nothing." I gasped out, still in my position on the floor. "Nothing happened, dad."

"Oh really." He crossed his arms. "Then why are you on the floor?"

"Tripped," I quickly shot out, cringing as my voice went higher.

"Honestly," he sighed and shook his head. "What is with you and jocks lately? First Finn," I flinched. "Then Puck, and now Noah."

I blinked at the odd name listing. "Wait, dad. That was Puck. Noah Puckerman."

"Ah, what?" My dad did not take being tricked easily. "He lied, did whatever down here, and just skipped out? I am going to kill him. Where does he live?"

"Dad. Dad. It's okay. I'm fine, and he's not going to have to come here anymore." I soothed him.

He ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed with his overreaction. I sent a comforting smile, even through the pain. "And see, I'm fine?" I slowly stood up, grateful that I had the strength."

He looked doubtful, but let me trusted me anyway. "Alright Kurt. Just, please don't get hurt."

"I won't dad, it's fine." I nodded, and turned back to my mirror. _It's all going to be fine._

----

I woke up in the morning, and followed my daily schedule. Shower, dress, eat, walk to school. It was simple, and I was wearing the best outfit of the week. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this outfit on me. Of course, everything went wrong the moment I stepped out of the house.

"Hey." Puck grinned as he leant against his old truck. I froze like a rabbit in the sight of a wolf. _No, I am not going to be the weakling._

"Hello." I said calmly, suppressing the raging fear inside.

"Want a ride?" He asked, obviously expecting me to say yes.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather walk and not kill the Earth." Glad to see my witticism was almost up and running.

"What's with you today?" I bit my lip, trying to forget anything and everything that happened yesterday.

"Nothing. I'm just me, as usual. Though I'd really prefer not being thrown in the dumpster today. I'm wearing Alexander McQueen." I sighed, and started walking down the street. He ran after me, and started walking beside me. "I'll walk with you. After all, it is a free country."

I rolled my eyes. From the way I've been treated, it certainly didn't seem that way.

"So, what are _we_ doing today?" He asked.

"_We_ are not doing anything. _You_ are going to just go and do whatever jocks like you do, and I'm going to talk with Mercedes on the newest fashion." I widened my stride.

"What's with the hostile treatment?" He urged on. "You didn't seem like that yesterday when you were all over me." Pain shot through my body, and I staggered. He grabbed my arm to support me, which I quickly shook off. The school was in sight. Normally this walk would take ten minutes but at the speed I was walking, five minutes were enough.

"Hey, stop it." He grabbed at me again, this time around the waist. He lifted me up by the waist and I yelled out loudly. Having just turned around the parking lot, Mercedes, Tina and Artie ran over to help me. "Get off of him, you punk!" Mercedes growled, and Artie tackled him with his wheelchair. Never have I ever loved that wheelchair more than I do now.

I collapsed on the ground as he started backing away with his palms up. "I know Tae Kwon Do, and I am not afraid to use it." Tina said, crouching down into an intimidating position.

"Isn't that supposed to be for self defence?" Artie questioned, as he brushed the dust off his wheelchair.

"Well, they'll never know the difference." Tina slyly replied, taking her eyes off of Puck for a split second. He ran away to the front of the school and joined the rest of the jocks, sparing a small glance at us.

Mercedes pulled me up. "Are you okay?" I sighed, this being the tenth time since two days ago someone has asked me that question. "Yes, I'm fine. Come on, we're going to be late for class."

"Wait a second." Artie and Tina blocked my way. I thought they were on my side. "Where did you go yesterday? And why was Puck trying to drag you off to who-knows-where?" Mercedes demanded.

"Home. I was feeling sick. He's an ass. Now please, I'm going to miss my class." I pleaded, and I pushed away. I ignored the drilling stares at the back of my head as I walked to the entrance of the school. I don't know why I didn't just tell them. Maybe it was because of my embarrassing crush on _him_, or the fact that I kissed Puck last night. I really wish that I had stayed with them though, safety in numbers.

The moment I had ploughed through the crowd, the bell rang. I sighed, I was going to be late for math. The hallways quickly emptied, revealing the last person I wanted to see.

"Good. Your little band of protectors isn't here." He stepped towards me. I quickly closed my locker, and started speed walking away. Keeping my head down, I crashed into a tall person by accident.

"Oh, sorry. Excus-" I looked up. It was Finn, coming out of the washroom. Please, why did it have to be him?

"Oh hey K-I mean, yeah, no problem." He averted his glance, and walked right by me. I swallowed, the pain from yesterday rising up and consuming me. I felt two hands grasp my shoulders, and I groaned. I let them pull me into the bathroom _he_ had so recently exited and shove me into a stall. "Like I said," he leant down and whispered in my ear. "I can help."

He lightly brushed my bangs aside, and circled my waist with his arms. I was beyond the point of caring what happened, with my mind in a haze. He slowly bent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I blinked. His eyes were closed and he pulled me forward by the waist, though not roughly, to press my body against his. I blinked once more, the fog lightly clearing and the pain ebbing away. I sharply breathed in, and met his lips once more with great fervour. With every press of my lips against his, the pain in my chest was forgotten. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, the heat of his torso warmed mine. Soon, we were all but devouring each other's lips and pushing against one another in a desperate attempt to get closer. I didn't even care about the tears that streamed down my face as I pressed against him.

He was the one who pulled away this time, his hands resting on my hips. We both stood still for a while, our breaths fanning one another's faces. "Come on, we'll be late for math." I was shocked, but slowly managed to untangle myself from him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he led me out of the bathroom, and I barely noticed the pain pulsing in my chest.

It wasn't the only kiss that we shared that day. Throughout the all the school hours, he managed to drag me into a private room and kiss me every hour. I didn't mind so much, considering right before he dragged me in, I saw Finn in the hallways. _Anything to stop the pain_. Each kiss we shared, I would kiss back roughly and I would imagine Finn's lips against mine. I would feel guilty about it at times, but for me it was just anything to reduce the pain. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Though throughout all the kisses, I became numb. I didn't feel anything as I kissed back, no passion, no hatred, and no sadness.

I also separated myself from everyone else. During glee club, I would sit next to Puck and refused to talk to anyone else but him. The three other original gleeks often shot worried looks at me, but I would turn away. _Anything to hide the pain_.

After school, I had finally accepted Puck's ride. As we silently drove back to my house, he asked me a question, "Why didn't you want to talk to me this morning?" I ignored it, leaning my head against the window. He pulled the car over with a _screech_ and asked me again, "Why didn't you want to talk to me this morning?"

I looked out the window. This wasn't my street. "Puck, you went the wrong way. My street is on the other side of school."

"No. I went the right way."

For the first time today, I felt something. I was scared. I tried to open the car door and walk the rest of the way home, it was still light enough outside. The doors were locked. "Puck, let me get out."

"Not until you answer my questions," he stared at me. "Why didn't you want to talk to me this morning?"

"Uh. Short term memory loss." I quickly replied.

"Fine, I'll accept that." I raised an eyebrow. Okay, if he accepted that what did he really want to ask?

"Why weren't you kissing back today?" What? I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I've kissed a lot of girls, and moms. You were _not_ actually kissing back today."

"Well, it's hard to kiss back when I'm kissed every hour on the hour." I snapped. I tried the door again. Still locked.

"Trust me, some can manage it. What were you thinking of?" He pressed on, still wanting a real answer.

"Nothing." I answered. "Now let me out of the car."

He sighed and turned the ignition. "Puck, let me out." The worry spread to my voice.

"Cool your jets, I'm driving you back." He turned out of the street and towards the direction of mine. We stayed silent for the rest of the way back. When the truck pulled up to the driveway, I hopped out and walked to the front of my house. He followed me, and lightly touched my hand. Instead of the kiss that I expected him to crash onto me, he merely pulled me into a hug. I didn't respond, but just walked into the house and closed the door.

**A/N: I think there's something wrong with my brain. I imagine so many different scenes, and _this_ is the one I write down. I didn't even imagine this happening! Ohwell, I just know I have to end the next chapter properly. Though that means that POV's will be switched around. Oh well. This chapter is slightly miffing, btu I hope you accept it anyway.  
**

**I also apologize for my too convenient timings in this chapter. As Slash Pl0x said, I seriously suffered from 'storey coincedentia' in this chapter.**

**Does anyone else notice that my writing styles seem to change chapter to chapter? Creeps me out.**  
**I always forget to write this, I've effectively edited my Document Manager three times after posting this story. But REVIEW! They make me happy, and joyful, and GLEEful, and without them I lack the motivation to write. That, and chriscolfer tweets :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Good Boy

**Okay, this time, my fingers are going to follow my brain…for the end of this at least. Hopefully. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do writing it. Actually, considering my fingers don't follow my brain… hope you enjoy this chapter half as much as GLEE.**

**PUCK'S POV…**

I pulled over the car to the side of the street, not caring whether I did a perfect parking job or not. "Why didn't you want to talk to me this morning?" I growled.

He ignored me and looked out the window wistfully, with that same hazy eyed expression he'd been wearing all day. His eyes twitched as he looked out. "Puck, you went the wrong way. My street is on the other side of school."

Took him long enough to notice, and more than enough evidence to prove that he wasn't paying attention to me. "No. I went the right way."

He turned to try and leave the car, but he merely jiggled the handle. "Puck, let me get out."

I felt a small thrill as I realized that I could do anything with him right now, but I violently shook it off. Me making out with him right now was not going to help my current situation.

"Not until you answer my questions," I looked into his eyes, trying to find a deeper meaning behind those glassy, sometimes emerald, sometimes sky blue eyes. "Why didn't you want to talk to me this morning?"

"Uh. Short term memory loss." I was doubtful at this one, but I didn't really care for the answer.

"Fine, I'll accept that."

"Why weren't you kissing me back today?" He pressed his eyebrows together, in a now familiar way.

"What do you mean?" He may be smart everywhere else, but he was certainly not makeout smart.

"I've kissed a lot of girls, and moms. You were _not_ actually kissing back today." I snarled. Even with his lips, and body against mine, I didn't feel the thrill of when we had first kissed in the closet. He wasn't kissing me back, and for some odd nagging reason I really wanted him to. I wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, and for him to kiss me like I was the only thing on earth. Sure I sound a bit demanding, but Kurt makes me want it more than anything else. That and because I'm particularly horny due to lack of girls.

"Well, it's hard to kiss back when I'm kissed every hour on the hour." He struggled to get the door open once more.

"Trust me, some can manage it." _And quite well_. "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing. Now let me out of the car." He demanded in his girly voice, but I could hear the fear creep in. I lightly sighed, there was obviously nothing I could do to get this stubborn guy to spill. I turned on the ignition and started backing out.

"Puck, let me out." He gasped out. _Jeez, you'd think I was going to kidnap you and play with you or something_. Of course, at that thought I couldn't help but start to imagine how that particular scene would play out. I really need to control my head.

"Cool your jets, I'm driving you back." And I did, neither one of us spoke during the car trip, which only made it harder for me to concentrate on the road. I finally pulled up to the driveway, with the moment that the wheels stopped and that I had unlocked the doors, he sprung out like a rabbit out of a cage.

I wouldn't lose him that easily, and quickly followed him not even bothering to close the door. I lunged for his wrist, but missed and instead brushed against his hand. He looked up at me with his doe eyes, and I was so tempted to attack him with my lips. Instead, I pulled him into a hug. I wanted it to be meaningful as possible so he could understand how much I wanted _him_. He stood still as I pressed him against me, and the second I let him go he walked into his house and shut the door, expressionless.

I grabbed my Mohawk in frustration. How could I even show how much I wanted him if he wouldn't let me? Kisses and hugs didn't work, and those are the only things that I could possibly think of. That and sex. But there's no way prude Hummel will let me into his bed. I shuddered at my fantasy of what could have happened in the car.

An hour later, back in my house and lying down on my bed I was even more horrified at what I had done. It seemed as though whenever I was around Kurt, my body would go on autopilot. I'd grab him and try to do anything to him, anything at all. At first I thought my body pined for him for the lust, and I still do... but now maybe I want a little more. Was I turning into a fag?

I couldn't help but ache whenever I saw Kurt even turn the corner. I wanted his ever-changing eyes to always follow me around when I entered the room, rather than beside me and on Finn. I wanted his pale, slight body against mine whether while making out, or just talking. I wanted those pretty pink lips forever smashed against mine. But all of this that I wanted, I couldn't even get. He had eyes only for Finn…why? What was so special about Finn? They're just friends anyway, they have nothing relationship-like between them. I gasped and sat up. Of course! To get Kurt to like me, I'd have to become his friend. Then he'll want to do everything with me that I'd _love_ to do with him. It was all so simple.

----

I woke up and shot up in the morning, panting. I had just had another dream about Kurt. It could have been hot girls from California to here but no, it was about Kurt. Oddly enough, I felt a little bit all right with it. Then I remembered what I had decided last night and fell back on my bed with a groan.

I drove to school alone today, not wanting to scare Kurt at all. The key was, to treat him the same as I would treat someone like…Finn. I hurried onto my math class, certainly not wanting to be late and having him notice me right away in the morning.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the desk as I waited for the bell to ring. Right on cue, Mr. Blaney walked right in, "Puck, I'm shocked to see you here…before the bell has rung." I grunted, still waiting for Kurt. "Keep this up, and I may even boost your marks."

Kurt strode in, looking much better than yesterday. Everything he wore accented the best parts of…well, him. He quickly waved goodbye to Mercedes and took his usual seat beside me. I put on my kindest smiling face, and softly called out, "Hey Kurt."

He looked up from shuffling through his bag and lightly nodded before looking back down. What I wouldn't do to lift a finger up to his chin and press my lips against his. I had to control myself. Throughout the entire math period, I stayed a good boy and answered questions when asked [sorta] and only barely talked to Kurt [except a couple times, where I almost gave in.] As we walked out, I gave him a little wave as we turned opposite directions. He looked confused, but slowly waved back. This was going to be easier than I had thought.

Of course, until Mr. Blaney had to come in and nearly ruin it all. "Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel, may I see you both for a second?" I silently cursed Blaney as I turned around. Kurt was biting down on his plump bottom lip. Sweet lord, does everything he do have to turn me on so freaking much?

"I've noticed Mr. Puckerman here has improved a lot lately in mathematics, but certainly not enough. So to help him catch up on a few things, I would really like you to tutor him Mr. Hummel. I realize you're not the best in the class, but you do seem to connect best with him." Kurt turned the deepest shade of red that I've seen since the dancing. "Will that be okay, Mr. Hummel?" I could tell from Blaney's voice that Kurt really had no choice in the matter.

"Y-yes Mr. Blaney."

"Get right on it then, tonight preferably. Dismissed." Mr. Blaney waved us away.

As we both walked out, I calmly and _friend-like_ said, "Thanks Kurt. I'll see you tonight?" He nodded and walked away, obviously not being literate towards me today. Well, as long as he got my _friend_ vibe, it was going to be okay.

The day quickly passed, me with growing anticipation for tonight. At lunch, I sat with the other jocks but kept my eye on Kurt. He, Tina, Artie and Mercedes were all seated at the same table, laughing and talking like friends do. I made a mental note of that as I trashed my apple core into the garbage. Soon after lunch came Glee Club. It excited me to be able to see Kurt again, and get another chance with him.

"Alright guys, settle down," Mr. Schuester called out. "Today, we're going to be trying out those wigs again. I really noticed that when you guys had the wigs, you had more control over your bodies. This may help later on when we have much more complicated dance steps."

The rest of the Glee Club looked around confusedly. We were controlled with wigs? Even I thought we looked like a bunch of dancing hippos, and I don't have high standards for dancing.

"Here are your wigs." Mr. Schuester said as he threw the wigs back to us after calling our names, "Mike…Artie…Finn…Kurt, where's your wig?"

"Oh, heh, I kept it just in case…something like this would pop back up," He grabbed for something inside his bag and whipped the wig on. Oh sweet lord. I think the odds are seriously against me today, considering he looks so damn hot with that wig on. I could just imagine running my hands through it, pulling it and pulling him closer to me. We could wrestle each other, and-

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a mass of hair thrown at my head.

"Oops, sorry Puck," Artie grinned. "Didn't know you wouldn't catch it."

For a kid in a wheelchair, he could certainly be evil.

"Alright guys, get up and loosen your body up." I rolled my eyes as I dragged my body up and to the line where everyone else was. The hair flung in front of my eyes as I placed myself next to Brittany and Finn…or at least I think they were.

"Flail your arms, and shake your head." Mr. Schuester demonstrated, arousing several laughs. I was really awkward at first, but then I started to enjoy it. I shook my arms around as though they were disconnected from my body and laughed. Finn bumped right into me as he shook his huge limbs around and I tripped, falling right onto Brittany…or Kurt with the blonde wig on.

Tina and Mercedes were on me in a second, wrenching me off and kicking my shins.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop kicking me!" I yelled out, protecting my shins with my arms. Not a great idea. Turns out, Tina really does know Tae Kwon Do.

"Hey, you guys. You can get off of him. I accidentally bumped into him and he tripped over my foot. It's not his fault, because you know how heavy and clumsy I am." Finn grinned. "No need to kick him for it. You okay K…Puck?" He pulled me up by the arm, and I shook him off. I could tell he was about to say Kurt, and I didn't like it. I looked down at Kurt, but instead of seeing his usual Finn eyes, I saw him still curled up in a ball.

I bent down to look at him, only to have Mercedes and Tina hiss at me and push me back, me landing on the marble floors for the second time in two minutes.

"Oww…" Kurt moaned as he curled up into a fetal position.

"Is he okay?" I asked, with wide eyes and leaping heart.

"I'm sure he's fine guys, we'll just take him to the nurse's office and have her check." Mr. Schuester reassured us.

"I'll carry him," I quickly volunteered, I leapt forward and scooped Kurt up from the ground into a princess carry.

Kurt moaned again, this time setting my heart to a steady galloping beat. I lightly brushed his blonde hair away from his face.

", I don't think it's really safe to pick him up like that, considering that Puck landed on his back, and that his back may be injured. If a back injury is too severe, it can end up in paralysis," Rachel called out. Artie and Tina shot her a dirty look.

"What does math have to do with this?" Brittany asked, twirling her hair with one finger.

We all forgot the situation at hand for a second and turned to face Brittany, except for Kurt of course.

"I heard my teacher talk about it this morning….a parenthesis…or something."

I shook my head. "Mr. Schue, I'll just take him to the nurse's office. It'll be quick, and I really know the way. I used to rest there all the time."

"Okay Puck, just make sure you don't drop him or something." I saw Mercedes shoot me a death glare as I looked over Mr. Schue's shoulder. I quickly skipped out, heart beating furiously in its ribcage as I felt the warmth of Kurt transfer to my arms.

"Mmn, what's going on?" Kurt groaned as he shifted in my arms.

"Don't move, I'm taking you to the nurse's office." I soothed him, and shifted him back.

"Puck?" He struggled to get up, and manoeuvred my shoulder to push him back down.

"Yes, now stay down. I don't want you to end up in a wheelchair because I tripped over the Redwood tree."

We quickly reached the nurse's office and although she raised an eyebrow at our long wigs, she let us into the room and I lay Kurt onto the stiff bed.

"Alright, let me see here," she murmured. "What happened?"

"I got knocked backwards and tripped onto him, I think my elbow may have hit him on the back." I quickly explained.

"Ah, okay," She looked back at Kurt, then looked up, "You may go now."

"He's my friend, I'd really like to stay and make sure he's okay." I prompted.

"I'm sure the rest of your friends would like to know as well."

"It's fine."

She sighed and shook her head. Then she turned to examine Kurt.

"Okay dear, just turn around onto your stomach and let me see your back. Your back hurts, correct?"

Kurt mumbled and turned over, slowly pulling off the blonde wig. I remembered to tug mine off as well, wincing as the pins pulled out.

"Let's see here." She pulled Kurt's shirt up. I flinched and stared. I wasn't sure whether I was more aroused by seeing Kurt's pale back, or whether I was shocked at the purple bruises that were quickly forming on his back. She lightly pressed the bruises, making sure they weren't too severe. Kurt whimpered, and I let a growl slip past my lips.

"You'll live. They're just bruises, no major internal bleeding or broken bones. You'll just have a sore back in the morning." She let Kurt slide down from the counter and pull his shirt back down. He looked up and saw me staring at the exposed pale white skin and blushed.

"You've got a nice friend there, waiting for you." She nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

He nodded and I smiled, relieved that I was able to control myself for so long.

"Thanks Puck," he shyly whispered.

"No problem, anytime." I replied, as honestly as I could.

We walked silently down the rest of the halls and back to glee club, where everyone was just about packing up.

"Hey guys! You okay Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kurt answered. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

I chuckled, and then quickly moved out of the way as Kurt's legion of defenders scrambled past me, shooting questions at the speed of light. I strolled out to my locker and grabbed my math things. I certainly hoped that this back injury wouldn't stop our tutoring lesson.

**A/N: ARGH, I still didn't make it to the point I wanted to. But hopefully, I've made Puck a lot less of a bad guy in this chapter. Now that you guys know what's going through his brain anyway. I really really really hope that I can make it to the point I want to by next chapter. Plus, the POV's can now be the way I want them to….if I reach it.**

**I LOVE the amount of reviews I got last time, and I'd love for the same, if not more, amount this time. Notice how quickly I updated? Also because I get to see your reactions to the chapters :] **


	11. Chapter 11: Good Night Noah

**Let's get to it, and may my keyboard be my tool for writing, and not so much my brain. Did you guys know that I had only planned, like, 5 chapters for this story? Ahwell. I just had to review most of last chapter, because I felt as though Kurt's POV is very very very important from what happened. I hope I don't bore you or anything.**

**ONWARDS TO KURT'S POV!**

I woke up, sorely dreading the rest of the day. Even with all my fabulous Gucci clothing, my killer heels and flawless hair, I couldn't rub out the fact that I made out with Puck at least eight times yesterday. To pile it on top of that, I was still hurting. There was an odd chill in my chest, as I sadly anticipated what was to come today. My rest had shaken me awake from my numbness, but I knew it would come back the moment I saw F-him.

After grabbing all my school things, I quickly peeked out the window. No car, no Puck. I creaked the door open, more alertly now than I had yesterday. Nothing. My entire ten minute walk to school, and there was no one there. I let out a sigh of relief as I managed to avoid the two boys I needed to for the morning.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes called. "Any plans for today? Or do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

I subtly nodded, then continued rummaging through my locker.

"Kurt, sorry dude, but I need a real answer from you. You were zombie-tastic yesterday."

"Y-yeah Mercedes. I'll come right on over. What are we watching?" I plastered a grin on my face as we walked arm in arm like the old days.

"Cabaret. The entire glee club's invited…except Puck." She raised an eyebrow. "But that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all." I breathed out. "But…are all the jocks going to be there?"

"Yeah. It's going to be super fun, we're going to watch the movie and play Taboo."

"Sounds fun, I'll be there." I nodded, and waved goodbye to her. I took a seat and looked through my things. _I know I put that wig somewhere. _I wanted to pull it out and maybe avoid P-

"Hey Kurt." I looked up, and saw his kind look. I nodded and bit my bottom lip as I looked down again, until I realized I had forgotten what I was looking for. I swallowed the feeling of something stuck in my throat, and continued on with class. We learned the usual things that I knew most of. Puck would occasionally ask a question to me, and I would get that feeling in my throat again, but I would respond with my voice taking on a bit of the numb zombie-tone I had yesterday. Soon math was over and I sped out of the classroom, needing to talk to anyone else but Puck.

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel, may I see you both for a second?" I bit down on my lip once more. If I kept this up, I'd have a dent there and my lip-gloss wouldn't look as nice. "I've noticed Mr. Puckerman here has improved a lot lately in mathematics, but certainly not enough. So to help him catch up on a few things, I would really like you to tutor him Mr. Hummel. I realize you're not the best in the class, but you do seem to connect best with him." I felt heat flush over my face. "Will that be okay Mr. Hummel?" L_ike you're really allowing me to say anything but yes._

I stammered out, "Y-yes Mr. Blaney." That man scares the hell out of me, and fat old men should not wear checker suit jackets.

"Get right on it then, tonight preferably. Dismissed." I opened my mouth to call out that I was busy tonight, but he waved us away.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll see you tonight?" I nodded once more, and sped away to try to tell Mercedes about how I couldn't make it to the party tonight. But with my luck, the first thing Mercedes tells me is about the Prada sale and all thoughts of math tutoring fly out of my head. Time sped through English and Spanish, with Mercedes occupying my mind the entire time so my thoughts wouldn't stray to a certain tall quarterback.

After two hours of extensive gossiping, chattering and critiquing, Mercedes and I made it to the lunch table to sit with Artie and Tina. I didn't even think about Puck or _him_ at all while I was with them. I managed to catch myself thinking, _Why didn't I do this yesterday, instead of…doing what I was doing yesterday._ Though they weren't able to numb the pain completely, they handled it a lot better. Soon, the pain merely became a small warning to not open my heart so easily. I laughed along with the rest of them, falling back into my old life.

We walked (wheeled) on to glee club, with me trying to fix Artie's outfit the entire way there. Finally, I managed to convince him to remove the suspenders and change his hair up a bit.

"Thanks Kurt, I owe you one." We all laughed as we entered the room, making the most noise out of everyone.

"Alright guys, settle down," Mr. Schuester called out. "Today, we're going to be trying out those wigs again. I really noticed that when you guys had the wigs, you had more control over your bodies. This may help later on when we have much more complicated dance steps."

"You're kidding right?" Mercedes quietly murmured to us three.

"I don't know," Artie whispered back. "I liked the wigs a lot."

"Here are your wigs." He threw the wigs to us as he called our names. "Mike…Artie…Finn…Kurt, where's your wig?"

Oh right, that's what I was looking for. "Oh, heh, I kept it just in case…something like this would pop back up." Actually, I had used it when I was modeling some of my more… feminine looks. But there wasn't much of a difference. I pinned the wig on easily, having tons of practice. I had even combed it and conditioned it to look a lot less messy. It looked amazing, if I do say so myself. I shook my head and let the breeze lift the hair softly.

"Mr. Schue, I'll pass that one back." Artie volunteered and grabbed a dark bundle of hair. He threw it at Puck's head. I followed the path of throw to look at Puck a spilt second before the wig landed at his head. I wish I hadn't noticed that Puck was looking right at me with the same look as he had yesterday.

"Oops, sorry Puck. Didn't know you wouldn't catch it." Tina low fived him from behind his wheelchair.

"Alright guys, get up and loosen your body up." I got up quickly to stand beside Mercedes, and as we had planned at lunchtime to test myself and try to stand beside Finn. With Artie and Tina down the line, shaking their hair like maniacs and me laughing hysterically, I didn't even noticed when someone else came in to stand beside me.

"Flail your arms, and shake your head." Mr. Schuester called out, shaking his oddly redhead wig and making me laugh. I shook my head up and down cautiously, unwilling to have my amazing blonde hair tangled up. It was a 'hot mess', as Mercedes would say, when I had gotten it and I refused to let it end up that way again.

As I shook my head up and down, I heard a muffled bump and the next thing I knew I was falling down with a piercing pain in my back. As I landed on the floor face up, I saw Puck falling right down on me. As he landed on me, the air in my lungs were knocked out. It didn't last for long as Puck crawled off of me and I curled up in a ball, trying to catch my breath again. Each breath I took hurt my back a bit, I was going to have bruises soon.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Tina shook me a bit, and I shifted around a bit shaking my head.

"Oww…" I groaned out with the first gasp of air I collected.

"Is he okay?" A deep voice called out, I was a little out and I closed my eyes not even trying to figure out whom the voices belonged to anymore.

"I'm sure he's fine guys, we'll just take him to the nurse's office and have her check."

"I'll carry him." I felt myself being lifted by a strong person. For a spilt second, I wildly hoped it was Finn, but I knew it couldn't be. I moaned, partially annoyed at myself and partially out of pain. It felt nice to be cradled in strong arms, and I left myself quickly drift off to sleep. If they needed me, they'd just have to wake me up. I quickly regretted telling myself they'd have to wake me up as I was bounced up and down in the arms that carried me.

"Mmn, what's going on?" I tried to get off.

"Don't move, I'm taking you to the nurse's office." A familiar voice said as he adjusted his arms so I was lying in his arms once more.

"Puck?" I strained to get up, but was pushed down once more.

"Yes, now stay down. I don't want you to end up in a wheelchair because I tripped over the Redwood tree." I stayed silent. I felt as helpless as a baby, but I couldn't help but remember how the last time Puck had carried me, I landed in a dumpster. _How things change._

We entered the brightly lit room and Puck placed me onto a hard bed. I heard him and the nurse talking about me, and him staying here. Of course, with Puck's stubborn head he managed to get the nurse to allow him to stay.

"Okay dear, just turn around onto your stomach and let me see your back. You back hurts, correct?" I obligingly turned over. I hated seeing doctors, nurses or even people with a first aid kit. It reminded me of when I was younger and my mom was in the hospital fighting cancer. I tugged my wig off, no longer feeling happy. My mom was blonde.

"Let's see here." I let her pull my shirt up to examine my back. I whimpered as she pushed on the bruises, hating the fact that I marked so easily.

"You'll live. They're just bruises, no major internal bleeding or broken bones. You'll just have a sore back in the morning." I slowly slid down from the bedside, making sure I didn't strain my back. I self-consciously pulled my shirt back down and straightened it out. I glanced upwards and saw Puck with his mouth slightly ajar from looking at my stomach, and for what must be the tenth time today, my cheeks flamed and I looked away.

"You've got a nice friend there, waiting for you." I slightly winced as she patted me on the shoulder, but I nodded and felt a smile on my face. It was true, I was lucky to have Puck here…as a friend.

"Thanks Puck," I whispered. _For everything_.

"No problem, anytime." He grinned.

We walked back to the choir room where everyone else was waiting and putting things away. I saw Tina notice me from the side of her eye and start whispering frantically to the others.

"Hey guys! You okay Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked, happy that I was okay looking.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, equally excited. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged away by Artie, Tina and Mercedes. I looked over to see Puck leave the room.

"You're okay right?" Artie demanded. "Nothing bad happened? He didn't try to pull a fast one on you?"

"Well, of course n-"

"He didn't try to push you into a janitor's closet and makeout with you again, did he?" Mercedes practically shouted.

"Gee, why don't you just announce it to the world while you-"

"You weren't knocked out or anything, right? You still have your vi-"

"Will you please let me finish a sentence?" They all quieted down instantly. "Thank you. For your information, _Noah_ was a complete gentleman towards me. He didn't _pull a fast one_ or anything of the sort. He just brought me to the nurse's office, and brought me back. Nothing happened."

They all stared at me for a few seconds before Artie broke the silence. "Good, because I think I have a dent in my wheelchair from the last time I tackled Puck." We all laughed at that, myself a bit uneasily at the memory.

"Okay Kurt, let's go to the party. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us back at the choir room. We're going to go over to my house." Mercedes looped her arm through mine and began to pull me away when I remembered.

"Wait. Mercedes. I just remembered. I have to go tutor someone. Mr. Blaney's totally PMSing on us in math." I remarked, adjusting my hair as I did so.

"Oh, okay. Who?"

"uhm…Puck." I looked down at my Armani shoes.

"PUCK? You're tutoring PUCK? Tonight? By yourself?" She screeched, with the other two looking panicked.

"It's fine. If today proved anything, it's that Puck isn't going to try to do anything with me anymore. Not after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday anyway?" Tina probed.

Yet another thing to prove how Puck is being a total friend right now was when he swooped in right before I had to awkwardly answer that question. "Come on tutor, I have to do well in math or my mom's going to kill me. Your place, right?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from them.

"See you tomorrow guys!" I waved over my shoulder, as they looked on dumbstruck.

"You know, this had got to be at least the fifth time this week I've blown them off." I murmured agitatedly.

"Okay, so you can go answer that question and not ditch them. We'll deal with the aftershocks of them and Mr. Blaney tomorrow." He chuckled as he let me go. We walked to my car in the parking lot, both laughing about the different ways Mr. Blaney would probably spaz at us if I didn't tutor Puck. A couple of them ended up in explosions, one of them including dinosaurs. I'm not sure how that happened.

As I turned to walk home, he lightly pulled on my sleeve. I slapped his hand off and was about to say something along the lines of how the shirt will be more than he earns in his lifetime when he pointed to a vehicle.

"Ever wanted to ride a motorcycle?" He grinned.

"Uh, not particularly Puck."

"It'll be fun, I promise."

I thought about it for about a minute. So far, everything that's happened today was okay. Why shouldn't this be? I followed him to the shiny, sleek, black motorcycle.

"Put this on," He handed a large black helmet to me.

"It'll mess up my hair."

"Just, put it on. Otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety."

"Fine." I pulled on the helmet, avoiding messing up my hair as much as possible.

"Okay, now sit behind me." He patted the small space behind where he was sitting. I gingerly crawled on, still wondering what my thought process was on 'how nothing could possibly go wrong.'

"How do I stay on?"

He lightly pulled my hands around his waist. I shifted around awkwardly. "Okay, this ride had better not mess up my clothing or you will owe me big time."

"Just hold on tight." He smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. I didn't even know bicycles could move that quickly, and I involuntarily hugged his waist tighter, clasping one hand with the other to circle his stomach. Within two minutes, we had reached my house and slowed down to pull up onto my driveway.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He beamed as he took his helmet off.

"Sure it was. At least we got here quickly." I pulled my helmet off, and he laughed. "What's so funny?" He walked over and pulled my helmet up to look at my reflection. Just as I had guessed, my hair was a mess. I quickly fixed it by pulling out a comb from my pocket and a bottle of hairspray from my bag as we walked into my house.

"Dad? I'm home!" I yelled out. "I'm going downstairs, I have a friend over so I can help them with math!"

"Okay!" My dad shouted back from the family room, where he was no doubt watching 'Deadliest Catch.'

I walked down to my room and turned on the lights, throwing my book bag onto my desk. Puck looked around quickly, and followed me.

"Okay, what do we have to work on?" I efficiently shot out. _This should be easy enough._

"Uh. Mr. Blaney gave me a review sheet for everything I need to know." He grabbed his bag and pulled out a binder. "Or maybe a couple of sheets…"

"Oh goodness. Uh, let's get to it shall we?"

For six hours, we covered everything from grade four level to grade ten level. It was absolutely exhausting, considering Puck tried to get me off topic every two minutes. In the beginning, he attempted to confuse me with sports, but eventually desperately tried to distract me with fashion. The fashion conversation nearly had me until I realized he didn't know the difference between Gap and Gucci. The only time we were interrupted was at eight o'clock, when my dad had come downstairs to tell me he was going to the garage. We had both mumbled okay, engrossed in polynomials. Finally at around ten, Puck knew as much math as I figured he would know for the rest of his life.

"So, your dad goes out often to work in the garage?" Puck groaned as he tried to absorb the math shoved into his head.

I laughed and put away the sheets back into his binder. "Yeah, every night at eight o'clock sharp."

"Why?" I froze. No one ever asked why.

"Just, because." I tried to get across the fact that I didn't want to talk about. I'm pretty sure there was a slight whistling noise as my denial flew over his Mohawk.

"Because of what…?"

"He just…doesn't like to stay home that often."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he really so blunt? He just stared at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed and put my head down.

"Ever since my mom died, he just doesn't like to be at home… it reminds him too much of her." I usually didn't talk to my friends about my mom, but Noah was special. He really did look like he cared.

"Yeah. My dad left too."

"Your father died?" I had never thought of Puck as a boy without a father.

"No. He just left. Ditched my mom, my sister and me." He grunted.

"I'm so sorry." I laid a hand on his knee, and he looked down at it.

"Everyone usually is."

There was an awkward silence. We'd both realized that we had said so much about ourselves that we would normally never tell anyone else.

"So, what's the difference between Gap and Gucci again?" I dramatically palm faced, and proceeded to explain to him the difference between high fashion and casual. This concept seemed almost as alien to him as math did.

We talked long into the night, from clothing to sports ("what's the quarterback do exactly?") to glee music and favourite games ("I love Taboo too! It's ridiculously fun.") and even favourite books. ("It's not that I hate Twilight and stuff, I just hate the fans. They annoy the hell out of me.")

Before long, it was one in the morning and both of us were exhausted. He got up and stretched, then was ready to walk to the stairs when he tripped over his own feet.

"Puck! Are you okay?" I ran over to him, wincing at the pains in my back. "Puck?"

"mmph." I shook him. "Stop it, I'm too tired." He groaned.

"For what?"

"To get up." I rolled my eyes, and pushed him over with his eyes closed. "You can't ride home like this, you'll crash. Just sleep here for the night, you can rest on my couch." I attempted to drag him over to the couch, but he weighed too much for me to even lift him. I gave a sharp jerk at his arm, and cried out in pain as my back ached. I fell next to him as my knees buckled.

"Kurt?" He fluttered his eyes open as he saw me on the ground. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But before I could say another word, I felt myself being lifted to my bed and gently placed down.

"There." He tugged the blankets over me.

"I thought you were too tired to get up." I mumbled as the warmth and softness of the blankets began to make me drowsy.

"Yeah, I thought so too." He walked away and turned off the lights, then he walked over to the couch. "Good night Kurt."

"Night Noah." My eyelids closed as I fell asleep.

**Alright! Almost there! I almost got to the point I really really really wanted to. Hope you liked this chapter. I really don't have anything else to say but, REVIEW! I really do appreciate the 'that was awesome.' But I really LOVE the reviews that give me info on what you liked/didn't like. Hope I'm not being a Rachel and demanding too much. D:**


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Even Think About It

**Busy week, lots of things to do and now to top it off I'm going to write the next chapter! Ah, procrastination will be the death of me.**

**This is going to be in Puck's awkward point of view. Have fun.**

I yawned as I stood up and stretched the weariness away. Unfortunately, this happened to make all the blood rush to my head, which seems to be a new type of experience for me. I dizzily walked over to what I think were the stairs when the ground came rushing up towards me.

"Puck! Are you okay? Puck?"

I mumbled, and obviously annoyed at my moaning he shook my back. I tried to raise my arm to wave him off, but I didn't have the strength. "Stop it, I'm too tired." I moaned once more, trying to stop him from shaking me.

"For what?"

"To get up." I closed my eyes, hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he managed to roll me over. "You can't ride home like this, you'll crash." I heard the worry creep into his voice and I tried to hide a smile. "Just sleep here for the night, you can rest on my couch." I felt small chills run through my body as I thought about sleeping here for the night. _Friend, friend, friend._

I felt Kurt trying to drag me over, but I still stayed where I was. Maybe if he was worried enough, he'd sleep next to me. _Friend._ He pulled at my arm, and I heard a cry of pain as I felt him fall beside me. _Of course, when I want it to happen it does it in a way that's bad._

"Kurt?" I opened my eyes to see him almost right if front of me, his face only a couple inches away. "What happened? Are you okay?" I pulled myself up with a newfound strength and lifted him up as he was speaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I carried him over and lay him onto his big, white plush bed. "There." I pulled the soft sheets over him, and was severely tempted to kiss him on the forehead, which I quickly put away.

"I thought you were too tired to get up." He whispered drowsily.

"Yeah, I thought so too." I stumbled to the couch in the darkness after turning the lights off. I jumped onto it, making the springs squeak in protest. "Good night Kurt."

I felt a rush of ecstasy as he sleepily replied, "night Noah." _Love you Kurt. _

I lay on my back on the couch, all feelings of tiredness washed away by the jolt of joy that I had felt even when Kurt had just said good night. He was so cute, sometimes I just wanted to hold him like a teddy bear in my arms when I go to sleep. I wasn't sure when he had turned from a diversion from kissing girls, to someone who I wanted, to someone who I even cared for. It was pretty drastic, even more than the way I 'clean pools.'

I rested on the couch for a while, thinking about Kurt and the ways he was cute for a couple minutes. Yes, I know I'm a dude and he is too but you'd be crazy not to like him. He's just too….Kurt. I felt myself finally slipping away when there was a rustling of sheets coming from the bed. He had probably been asleep for a while now. I turned over to my side, and tried to fall asleep once more. There was another rustling sound and groan along with it. I sighed and sat up. Kurt had better not be one of those noisy sleepers who toss and turn all the time, or I'd never be able to fall asleep. I'm quite the delicate sleeper, no lie. It was silent for a few more seconds, and then he had shifted again.

I walked over to the side of his bed, his face in the same grimace as I had seen earlier. He was lying on his back, but quickly and unconsciously turned to face away from me. Out of frustration and also because I didn't like seeing him like that I called out, "Do you always toss and turn when you sleep, or is it just tonight to annoy me?" He didn't answer, still asleep but his legs kicking. I lightly shook him on the shoulder, and he gasped and turned his head around.

"Puck? Is it time for school already?" he panted, exhausted from his sleeping workout.

"No, you're just fidgeting a lot." I crossed my arms as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Everything okay?"

"uhm, yeah. Everything's fine. You should go back to sleep, or you'll lose all that math information you got from tonight." He waved me off and curled up into a ball, trying to fall back asleep.

"It's your back isn't it? It hurts, right?" my expression softened and my position faltered.

"N-no, it's fine."

"Dude, I think I know you well enough now. Your back hurts." He shifted, still facing away from me.

"A little." I bit my lip, thinking about what to do.

"Here, let me help." I climbed into his bed and placed my hands on his back.

"Puck!" He shrieked. "Get out of my bed!"

"Calm down," I grumbled, trying hard not to think about what Kurt had just said, or how awkward it sounded. I lightly massaged his back, avoiding areas where I remembered were bruises. "You're just too tense, it's bad for your back."

"Oh." He let his breath out as my hands calmed him down. His shoulders gradually relaxed from their high positions, and his breathing slowed. I massaged his back some more, before letting my hands inch towards his shoulders. I let my hands soothe his muscles and cool him down. Finally, I stopped and was about to climb out of the bed when he squeaked out, "Wait." I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and I looked over my shoulder. "D-do you mind if you stay? Just in case my back hurts some more." Even in the darkness of the room, I could see him blushing.

"Sure," and I climbed back and this time underneath the sheets. I wrapped my arms around his upper body from his back and he let me, letting out a small sigh of contentment. We lay like that for a while, our breathing the only sound in the room.

"Why are you doing this?" he suddenly asked.

"Doing what?" I laid my chin on his head.

"Just…everything. Like, from being a jerk, no offence, to a horny guy, to…a friend."

"Well… I just… it's because…" I searched through my brain, trying to think of a reason. "I guess it's because, I just wanted to be part of your life somehow."

"…how?" I could tell he was really confused, even more than when I was trying to figure out calculus.

"Well, if anyone ever did something bad to you, who would you think of?" He snorted. I wasn't sure whether it was from contempt or a laugh. "Then, I guess I just wanted to be more of a good guy in your eyes. Especially after we had…well, kissed in the supply closet." I stroked his hands that were on mine. "I realized that it was more meaningful to just…be a friend I guess." I stopped stroking his soft hands, but kept my hold around him.

"Oh…" he grabbed my hand back again. "Well, thank you."

I bent my head down to whisper to the back of his ear, "Anytime."

He soon fell asleep after that and I couldn't help but breathe in his intoxicating scent of peaches and cream, as fresh as the day of the incident. When he moved around this time, I could tell it wasn't because of his back but because of a dream. I leant my head down to hear his small whispers from his dream. I knew it was a bit wrong to invade his dream, but if I can't be all badass when he's awake I may as well do it while he's asleep. No pun intended.

He murmured something that oddly resembled the name, "Finn." Of course, I thought we had been over this already. I was sorely tempted to shake him awake, but instead I just tightened my grip. Finn may have him in the mind right now, but I was the one with Kurt in bed. I smirked. "Noah." He mumbled. Maybe Finn didn't even have him fully on the brain either. Our names mostly just repeated, except once when he said "Friends." Now assuming he didn't mean the television show, I'd think he was talking about me. He turned around to face me while still asleep, and snuggled into my chest. Slowly but surely, his soft voice and warm body rocked me to sleep while I had Kurt on the brain.

----

I woke up in the morning with a rough start.

"KURT HUMMEL AND NOAH PUCKERMAN!" I shook my head awake, as I looked down and saw Kurt still at my chest and sleeping. I leant down to place a kiss at the top of his head when I heard the same growl again. "Don't even think about it, buster."

I slowly turned my head around, careful as to not disturb Kurt's sleeping figure. There was Kurt's dad with his eyes blazing and arms crossed. I felt my eyes widen as he ground his teeth.

"H-hello sir," I stammered, with Kurt still peacefully sleeping in my arms, unaware that I was probably about to get murdered by his dad. His dad grunted, as he surveyed the scene once more. His only son was in bed in the arms of a jock underneath covers. "Get the hell off my son."

I quickly complied, untangling myself from Kurt's warm body and leaping out of bed. I shuddered at the sudden coolness that enveloped my body, but anything was better than being shot by his dad. Kurt let out a small moan at the cool breeze that had clearly reached him as well. He shifted forward as to snuggle back into my chest, but instead leant forward and fell flat on his face. I was about to laugh heartily when Kurt's dad silenced me with one look, his arms still crossed.

"Noah?" Kurt mumbled as he pulled himself up, blinking a couple times to see his dad towering over him. It's quite a frightening sight, I can tell you now. "Dad. Uh, I can explain. I was just studying some English, and Noah's a charact-"

"Kurt Hummel, stop it right there. _Puck_ is right here." He gestured to the opposite end of the bed, where I was now standing. I did a small wave at Kurt as I pressed my eyebrows up to show that I was sorry. "Care to explain why you two were in your bed, _together_?" I could feel his rage come off in waves.

"Uh, sir. That would be my fault." I winced as he turned his gaze onto me. "I just… slipped in when he was asleep. He didn't even know I was there."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Hummel shook his head and uncrossed his arms. "Okay guys, you're going to be late for school. Get dressed and I'll meet you upstairs for breakfast."

Both Kurt and I let out a sigh of relief as his Dad started walking up the stairs. Before he had completely got up, he called out, "Oh, and Kurt? I'd prefer you two to get dressed _separately_."

Kurt's face turned red as his dad continued up the stairs. He wearily got up and started to head to the bathroom when I walked over and embraced him from the back, the same as when I had hugged him last night, only standing.

"Puck, if I don't use all this time now, I'm going to be late and not as amazing as I normally look." He pushed me off and continued to walk.

"I think you look awesome right now." I wasn't even lying, even with his hair all messed up and his clothing rumpled he still looked amazing. He blushed harder and walked into the bathroom, letting me hang around his room for a while. I picked up both of our school stuff, stuffing mine into a backpack but carefully placing his into his book bag. One of his journals accidentally slipped out, it's loose pages flying all around. I quickly picked them up and was about to stack them when I noticed the doodles on the edges of the lined paper. 'K+F's' littered the entire page, with hearts and music notes everywhere. I felt a surge of anger and jealousy, but mostly hurt until I saw the date. It was two weeks ago since these doodles had been drawn. I looked around, and Kurt was still in the bathroom. I quickly scanned through all of the papers. I cringed every time I saw the two letters paired together, but they all dated two weeks ago or longer. With that small flicker of hope, I put all the papers back into the journal and then into the book bag right as Kurt came out.

"Wow, that was quick." I looked up to see him as prim and proper as ever.

"Oh please, that took forever. Besides, I don't look nearly as good as I do on normal days."

I honestly could not see a difference, but after years of serenading girls and cougars, I knew it was safer not to comment. "If you want, I can mess it up for you again." I waggled my eyebrows, and quickly laughed to hide my innuendo. He laughed care freely along with me as we both grabbed our bags and walked upstairs. We were met with the smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes and potatoes.

"Whoa." I let slip. Kurt laughed at my expression as Mr. Hummel turned around.

"My dad loves cooking. It's his guilty pleasure." Mr. Hummel rolled his eyes at this, something that Kurt inherited. Though when Kurt does it, it was a lot more… turning on.

"You guys need to eat before you go. You're both on the football team, so you'd better eat a lot." I sat down with gusto and almost began to eat when I saw Mr. Hummel and Kurt eye me awkwardly.

"Uhm, you guys aren't Christian and pray before you eat or something?" I felt embarrassed.

"No, we're not Christian, but we do…talk before we eat." Kurt quickly explained, shooting an uncomfortable glance at me.

"Oh. Okay." I looked down as Kurt and his dad closed their eyes.

"…Okay, we can eat now." Kurt smiled as he looked back at me. I felt an electric wave go through my body as those piercing blue eyes smiled kindly at me. We managed to eat through the entire breakfast, which felt more like a dinner to me as opposed to what I normally ate.

"Come on Kurt. We'll be late for school." I stood up and gestured for Kurt to follow.

"Exactly how are you planning to go to school?" Mr. Hummel asked protectively.

"Uhh, same way as yesterday, sir."

"Which was?"

"Motorcycle." At this, his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Are you kidding me? No way am I allowing Kurt to ride that, especially since he could _walk_ to school." He turned to face Kurt. "You are not riding on that, do you hear me? It's a screaming death trap!"

"Dad, it was okay yesterday." Kurt tried to reason with him.

"No! You were lucky. You know, there were so many times when your mother could ha-" He breathed out. "Please Kurt, just don't go on it." He pleaded.

"Okay Dad." Kurt looked close to crying as he walked out, with me trailing him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"It's okay." He shyly replied. "My mom…she used to ride a motorcycle. It's what got dad to notice her."

We silently walked the rest of the way to the school, and somewhere along the way, our hands twined together.

**Shorter than usual, but I'm out of practice. I haven't updated in a while, so I kind of need to get back 'into shape.' Hope you liked this one! This one's quite happy….perhaps compared to what I have planned next. ;)**

**Please review! I hope you guys aren't too disappointed by the length of it though. Reviews make me write more and quickly. They really do, I'm not even kidding. :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Get Away From Me

**The next chapters are hopefully going to be intense stuff. Though I have multiple endings… one ends quickly, the other has a lot of chapters but I think I'd be overdoing it. Well, anyway, enjoy this next chapter that is in…KURT'S POV! Oooh it's chapter thirteen, might this affect something? It's total coincidence by the way. ;)**

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear.

"It's okay," I sighed. "My mom…she used to ride a motorcycle. It's what got dad to notice her." I kept my lip to stop the tears from spilling out.

We both kept quiet as we walked to McKinely, and as we walked and I don't even know when or how, our hands held one another's. His hand was a bit warm and rough, but it felt right with mine. We even kept our hands together until we reached the school, which I would regret a little later on.

"Hey look! Hummel's got himself a boyfriend!" I tried to jerk my hand away to prevent Puck from being insulted, but he just held on and kept walking. "Oh dear lord, it's _Puckerman_. How'd he convince you to bat for the other team? Did he stick his tongue down your throat, or was it the other way around?" I knew Noah wouldn't be able to handle the insults, so I pulled my hand away from his. He turned around and looked at me, and I mouthed for him to go.

"Hey fag, don't go converting all the straight guys into homos. It'll leave the Cheerios all alone." The jocks laughed as they picked me up by my arms and dragged me to the dumpster. I saw Puck standing there, shocked at what was happening. _At least this isn't Noah. _

I landed into the dumpster and waited for the jock's cruel laughter to fade, with a few cuts and bruises but nothing out of the ordinary. I lay on the bags for a while, when I saw a hand come in from above the dumpster. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for a slushie facial.

"Here, hold on Kurt." A familiar voice called. I trustingly held the familiar hand as he pulled me out of the garbage. I quickly dusted myself off, and headed towards my first class, already late as the bell had rung while I was in the dumpster.

"Kurt! Wait up!" Puck ran after me, not willing to allow me to walk away. "Thank you for doing that for me. Letting go of my hand, I mean."

"It's no problem. Besides, at least I'm a veteran when it comes to landing in the dumpster." He winced. "I just didn't want them to hurt you."

He caught up with my fast walking pace and stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist. "Wait." He raised my head with his chin and fingered a stinging cut that sliced across my right cheekbone. He lightly swept across it with his thumb, and I looked right up into hazel eyes that were flooded with concern.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal." I breathed, still not moving.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned, while still looking at the cut that was on my face.

"No. Not at all." I rushed out, not wanting to show weakness… or for him to be concerned.

"Okay then." He lightly pressed down with his thumb and I whimpered. "As long as it doesn't hurt…" he slowly bent down and pecked it with his lips. I sucked in a quick breath, and swallowed.

"Better?" he said once he had removed his lips from my cheek.

"M-much." I stammered.

"Good." He linked his arm with mine and walked into the school, down the hall and into the math room. With Mr. Blaney's back turned as he wrote on the chalkboard, he didn't notice us sneak into the room and into our seats. I was still flustered from the small kiss on my cheek, which seemed much more meaningful than all the other times we had kissed at all. I lightly fingered the cut, still tingling from the warmth of Noah's kiss. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and he turned to smile at me before redirecting his attention to the chalkboard.

Time quickly passed with Puck beside me as we worked on some math worksheets on who knows what. Throughout the class, the occasional notes on the desk, footsies, and stealing one another's erasers certainly distracted me from math. I had thoroughly blushed when Mr. Blaney had looked right at me after giggling from Puck's foot running down a more ticklish part of my calf. Once the bell had rung, we quickly exited the room. I was to head off to Spanish and Puck was going off to whatever his next class was. He lightly brushed my cut with the back of his hand before he left and I blushed once more, this time with butterflies in my stomach. Just one touch from him sent chills through my body.

I walked to language in a daydream, until Mercedes quickly caught on to what was happening.

"Kurt? Hellooo, Earth to Kurt." She waved her hand in front of me, trying to grab my attention. I blinked, snapping out of my stupor.

"Hey Mercedes," I sighed, only barely out of my dreaming.

"Oh god Kurt, I haven't seen you like this since Finn." Her eyes widened along with her smile. "Wait, wait, wait. You've found someone else?"

I didn't cringe at Finn's name, oddly enough. My eyebrow's pushed together as I thought. Any time I thought of Finn, I didn't even get those electric shocks coursing through my body. It happens with someone else instead…

"eeek!" Mercedes squealed. "Who is it? Tell me _all_ about him."

I smiled nervously, unsure of how she would take the news. "Uh, he's in Glee Club."

"Oh please Kurt, not twenty questions." She rolled her eyes, but quickly jumped onto the game. "Is it Artie? Ooh, boy. It better not be Artie. That white boy's already taken by a certain Chinese goth girl."

"No, it's not Artie." I mimicked rolling her eyes. "It's a jock."

"What's with you and jocks? Uhm, Matt?" She slowly nodded. "I guess I approve. He is quite the chocolate boy."

"No, it's not Matt…he's a little bit more…Jewish." I prompted.

"Huh, I didn't know Mike wa-ohh." Mercedes finally realized who I was talking about, and her mouth went slightly ajar. "_You like P_-" She quickly looked around, making sure no gossipers were in the room. "Puck?" she whispered.

My face flushed red for the third or fourth time today as I lightly nodded, feeling the cut and the warmth of his lips on my cheek once more.

"But, Kurt. He's tortured you, he's done everything that can possibly be done to torture you. How can you possibly like him?" she hissed.

"Well. I guess… once you get to know him…" I shrugged.

Our English teacher finally entering the classroom, eight minutes late quickly interrupted our conversation. She dived right into classic literature, and allowed us no time to talk more during the entire class.

I walked out, with Mercedes pestering me more and more. "Wait, how did it happen? When did it happen? Oh my god, did it happen last night? Because you two weren't there at the party? _What did you do last night?_"

I quickly tried to answer all of her speed questions as honestly as I could. "I don't know, I don't know, I guess, perhaps, uhh." She glared at me, obviously not satisfied with my answers. "We just…studied, and then went to bed."

"_Wait_. You _both_ went to bed…together?"

"Well, it didn't start out that way, but my back had still hurt and he helped me loosen it up… then I asked him to stay in the bed with me…"

"Oh. My. God." She gasped.

"It's no big deal, 'Cedes. It wasn't even that intimate."

"Well, obviously it is a big deal, considering you fell in love with him because of that."

"I did not fall in l-" I bit my tongue.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" She yelled out, and then ran into the Spanish room trying to escape my snappy comebacks and perhaps an actual physical beating. I was still standing outside the room, shocked by my new revelation. I think I was in love with Noah Puckerman.

"Hey, Kurt. Not to be mean or anything, but you're kind of standing in the doorway."

I blinked, looking way up at the figure towering over me. "Finn…uh, sorry." I blushed. He began to walk into the classroom when I reached out to grab his arm. "Wait, can I talk to you for a second?"

He shifted around uncomfortably in my grip, but looked at me. He sighed, and walked over to the lockers where I led him. "Look Kurt, you're a really cool guy and all, b-"

"Finn, I'm sorry." He stopped talking.

"Wait…. what for? There's nothing for you to be sorry about…except for maybe that one time you accidentally kicked my hand during football…" He scratched his head confusedly, then put his hands in his pockets.

"No Finn, I'm sorry because I put you in an awkward situation." I said.

"What situation?" He tipped his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"You have a girlfriend, a now pregnant one. I really shouldn't have… pressured you because I liked you. I'm really sorry Finn." I looked down at my Prada clad shoes.

"Uh… It's okay Kurt. To be honest, I just wanted you to be okay. If just being around me and Quinn made you feel unhappy, I thought it wouldn't be cool." He shrugged his immense shoulders. "I really did miss talking to you though, you're really awesome Kurt."

"Thanks Finn." I smiled. "And besides, you won't have to worry anymore about me awkwardly liking you."

"Really?" Finn's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah. I…guess I like someone else right now." I blushed.

"That's cool." He lightly patted me on the back and kept his hand on my shoulder. "Whoever it is, it's a really lucky…guy." There was a bit of an awkward silence as we stood there, with his hand resting on my shoulder. "Anyway, it's great to be able to be your friend again, Kurt." He pulled me into a bear hug, with only a small flutter of warmth at the fact that I had Finn as a friend again, and Noah as a possible boyfriend. I smiled against him as we pulled apart and walked into Spanish, where a waiting Mercedes sat.

"You and Finn? I thought we'd just been over this." She whispered as I sat down and pulled my binders out.

"No, it's not _Finn and I_. We just made up, and we're friends again." I smiled happily.

"Dayum boy, you got a hunky quarterback as a friend, and another jock as your boyfriend?"

"_Possible _boyfriend. Major crush." I corrected, even with the shivers that spread through my body at the possibility of Noah and I being a couple.

Though Spanish was not nearly as exciting, or interesting, as Math was, I still managed to have a good time. Mr. Schuester tended to leave us Glee kids alone when it came to asking the hard questions. I laughed along with Mercedes, as Brittany tried to comprehend that French and Spanish were, despite popular belief, not the same language.

"But they're both _foreign_ languages. How are they not the same?" Brittany asked, with her hand twirling the end of her ponytail.

"_Foreign _languages just mean outside of the country, Brittany." Mercedes explained.

"But they're _inside_ the country, aren't they? They're in here right now."

Mercedes and I dissolved into a fit of giggles, as Finn tried to explain to Brittany, though he didn't even know the definition himself. The entire class proceeded as such until the bell rang, signalling the entire class for lunch.

I walked out, eager to meet Puck and talk to him about how I had solved my crisis with Finn and that I was all his. I called to the other Gleeks to how I would catch up with them later, with Puck on my arm. I turned the corner and what I saw practically shattered my heart into thousands of pieces.

There was Puck and Santana, practically shoving one another's tongues down the other's throats while pushing against a wall. Her hands were wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer, and I heard him moan against her lips. My vision blurred as tears threatened to spill down from my eyes. I tore away from the devastating sight, eager to just leave. I had finally fallen in love with Puck and he had taken my heart, stomped on it, and then threw it away. I ran into the boy's dirty bathroom, not caring about the unhygienic part of it. I slammed one of the stalls closed and locked it, sliding down against the cool, metal door to sit down on the ground, sobbing into my knees.

"Hello? Is this the girl's bathroom?" Brittany's usual confused voice called out tentatively.

I gulped down my sobs as I heard her footsteps nearing. "Uh, hello?" she called.

"Y-yes?" I cringed, my voice sounding terrible from the sobbing.

"Is this the girl's bathroom?"

"N-n-no."

"Oops." I could imagine how Brittany looked as she realized which bathroom she was in. "I usually don't hear crying from the boy's bathroom and I got a bit confused for a second. Sorry."

"I-I-It's fine."

"Are you okay? You sound kind of….cry-ie."

"Y-yes… I'm fine." I replied.

"You sure? 'Cause I usually hear girls crying after Coach Sylvester yells at them, and you sound like one of them right now? So, what's going on?" I heard her sit down, and saw her legs crossed from the other side of the stall.

_There's no harm in telling her. She would probably forget the conversation anyway._ "I-I saw Puck kis-_frenching_ Santana." My voice cracked unpleasantly.

"Really? That's weird…" There was a small silence as she gathered her thoughts. "I didn't think he would give in that quickly."

"Give in?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Santana came up with this weird plan about not allowing Puck to kiss her for…a really really really really long time. Because she's really mad about him not being…smart and stuff. So I guess Puck gave in for once. Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't expect Puck to last this long. Ohwell."

I gulped. _He lasted this long because he was kissing me._ "Oh, well then." I laughed awkwardly.

"oooh, you're laughing. That means you're all better?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Yeah. All better now." I replied, faking cheerfulness.

"Okay then." She skipped out of the washroom, humming something along the lines of, "I made some-one happy."

I pulled myself up. _No use crying over someone who was just using you._ I left the stall and fixed my hair and face, dabbing the drying tears away. I took a deep breath and walked out into the empty hallway, with everyone else at lunch. Mercedes and Finn ran towards me in frenzy. I had learnt from my past crush crushed that blocking out my friends didn't help. I let them ask tons of questions, most of them supplied by Mercedes, but I only gave them small answers. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Hold on, I need to get something from my locker," I called out, and managed to untangle myself from their frantic conversation. My hair was still a mess, and I needed my comb and hairspray. I walked to my locker on the far end of the school, trying not to think about much aside from Glee and my friends. Leaning against my locker was the last person I would have ever wanted to see.

"Hey Kurt." He smiled innocently.

"H-hi Puck." I falsely smiled back, with my voice wavering a bit.

He lightly grabbed my arm and tugged me to follow him, with electric shocks coursing through my body from his hand grasping my arm. I don't know why, but I followed. Perhaps this was a good time to tell him about how I knew all about his lie. I was oddly calm about it all with a clear mind, until he dragged me into a janitor's closet.

He clicked on the lights, and surrounding us were dimly lit Christmas lights. It shone on both of our faces, creating a more than romantic air. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to his warm body, and gently placed his chin on my shoulder. The lights, and his warm, masculine scent almost instantly intoxicated me. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to get some more fresh air, but his scent of Axe and his breath merely clouded my brain more. After a minute, he lifted his head and gazed into my eyes with his amazing hazel ones. He leant in, slowly closing his eyelids and with his mouth slightly open. I was about to let him, when I saw a light reflection off his lips.

I raised my arms, as though moving through molasses, and covered his lips, pulling away from his grip. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice muffled from my hand. He started to kiss my palm lightly, and turned my hand over to lay a trail up to my arm. Another wave of chills ran through me, and I tensed. He was up to my neck when I repeated once more, "S-stop." He paused before staying on the same point of my neck, but no longer climbing up.

"Everything." Kiss. "Okay?" kiss.

"Yes… I'd just rather not get Santana's lip gloss on my lips." He froze.

"W-what?"

"I saw you guys kissing outside the Spanish room." He lifted his head away from my neck to look into my eyes. He saw all the hurt and anger that my brain held inside.

"Wait, Kurt. I can explain-"

"What? That you were using me as a little distraction while Santana ignored you? That you've gotten _sick_ of kissing the stupid, faggy, HOMO?" My voice rose and my balled fists were shaking.

"Kurt, listen to me."

"NO! I'M SICK OF YOUR DAMN LIES." I yelled, trying to run out of the door. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to either side of my shoulders.

"Wait, Kurt. Listen to me, it's not what you th-"

"LET GO OF ME." I started to thrash in his grip, trying to escape from the janitor's closet that seemed to be pressing in on me.

"KURT. STOP." He pushed my wrists harder against the wall, causing boxes to fall from the opposite shelf. "LISTEN TO ME."

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I screamed, trying to kick my way out. The door suddenly opened from the side, revealing a shocked Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Tina. Finn grabbed me away from Puck's grip as Artie and Tina kept Puck away. Finn's hands lay on my shoulders protectively.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Puck roared as he lunged for me. I let out a squeak of surprise as Finn pulled me closer to him in a hug, and away from Puck. Tina whipped out a hand to stop Puck from charging any closer. As I gasped huge breaths of air in and out, Puck still tried to get past Artie and Tina.

Mercedes spoke for all of us when she said, "Puck. Leave Kurt alone."

He turned his head around to face me straight in the eye as he silently pleaded for me to say something. I turned my head away and burrowed my head into Finn's arm.

"Fine." He grunted, pulling away from us. We looked on, shocked as Puck turned the corner and left.

When Finn had decided that it was safe to let me go, he did so gently as to not scare me. My breathing was a bit uneven as I stumbled out of his grip.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked.

"Just fine." I tilted my chin up defiantly.

"What was going on?" Finn questioned, not trusting my statement enough to leave me alone.

"It was just Puck, being his usual self." I shot a look at the three that were now standing behind Finn. _No need to tell him about Puck, I just befriended him again. _"Trust me, I'm fine. I can protect myself." I walked past them, just to show I could stand without their help. They walked and wheeled quickly after me all the way to the parking lot, circling me, just in case Puck decided to show up once more_._

"Well, bye guys. I'll see you at Glee tomorrow morning." I waved them off.

"Wait." Finn clasped my arm. It was seriously being disrespected today. "I think it'd be safer if I just drove you home. Just in case…" We all didn't have to hear the end of the sentence to know what it meant. Tina and Artie nodded furiously at this idea, while Mercedes smiled.

"Come on," he pulled me to his truck and pushed me in. "Okay, it's a little bit bumpy, but I sure you won't mind."

"Uhm, not at all?" After the four-minute ride, I was seriously regretting accepting the ride at all. Finn's car bumped along non-existed pot holes. The only good part about his driving was that it was frightening enough to help me forget about Puck, at least for a little while.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Made me a bit sad, but it's crucial for the plotline. I feel as though the next chapter's going to be very…yeah. Brittany was pretty significant in this chapter, so I'm glad. She really does have some of the best one liners in the show, except perhaps Kurt and Sue, of course. I brought a LOT of stuff back from the previous previous chapters this time, so I'm pretty delighted with that.**

**Just when you guys thought it was all hunky dorey, I throw this at you. Hope you don't hate me for it… All right, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I got pretty excited writing this chapter due to the reviews I got, and especially those who though that there would be a sad twist, you guys were right! I'd love a lot of reviews before I work on the next chapter, just to see what you guys are really hoping for. **


	14. Chapter 14: Shut Up, Will You?

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know you don't particularly want to hear about my life, and why I didn't write, so I'll just let you get on with Puck and Kurt's lives. Long chapter to make up for the long wait. Since it was such a long wait, I do recommend you to read the previous chapter before this one just to refresh your memory. :D**

"Does it hurt?" I asked, staring right at the thin cut on his delicate cheekbones.

"No. Not at all." He spoke too quickly.

"Okay then." I kept my thumb along the small slit, and carefully pushed down. He whimpered at the pressure. "As long as it doesn't hurt…" I leaned in to place a small kiss on the cut, the same way my mom used to when I got cuts.

I pulled myself away from him with great effort. "Better?"

"M-much." He looks so cute when he's all flustered.

"Good." I looped his arm with mine and walked into the dreary school. Normally I knew exactly where to avoid, but with Kurt beside me, I guess I didn't really mind going to math class. Besides, I may have even learnt something last night. Aside from the fact that Kurt looks adorable when sleeping. I looked back at him, where he was practically staring at me from the side. I smiled and tried to concentrate on the board, though it was hard to try and resist the urge to kiss his cut and make it feel even better.

We received some boring math crap, and I tore a corner from it. Then I scribbled on the piece of paper and passed it to Kurt. He smiled as he slid it towards him, without looking away from his worksheet.

**Any plans for today?**

_Not really. You?_

**I **_**was**_** planning on going over to a certain someone's house…if it's okay with him. **

_I'm sure he'd like that a lot. _

**As long as his dad doesn't kill me?**

_Can't promise you anything. 3_

I nudged his foot, trying to get him to at least promise _something._ Disappointedly, he turned away from the notes and went back to working on the worksheet. I was about to nudge him again when I felt a strong kick on my foot. I bit my lip to stop from cursing out in the dead silent room. He grinned, but still looked down towards his worksheet. I didn't want to kick him hard and hurt him at all, so instead I slipped off my shoe and ran my foot up and down his leg. His eyes widened and his face flushed red, but I kept on going. I rubbed a soft spot on his calf, he giggled and Mr. Blaney looked up from his desk to shush him. I kept rubbing my foot against his until he took my eraser and kicked my shoe away. _Two can play at that game_.

I moved my arm around his waist and pulled him in, quietly whispering, "Give the shoe and the eraser back, and nobody gets hurt." He chucked the eraser at my head, and wormed his way out of my grip. I playfully growled and tried to get him in my arms again, and while I tried to do that, grabbed his eraser. Before I could get close enough, he put his finger to his mouth to tell me to quiet down. I crossed my arms and comically pouted, but agreed. I played with his eraser between my fingers until the bell rang. I ran out of the room with him once the bell rang, trying to avoid a Blaney rant. Before he left to go to Spanish, I raised my hand to lightly brush his cut once more. I felt so stupid, allowing the football jocks to drag him away like that. Hell, I felt stupid that I used to do it. He ran off with a blush spreading across his face. I saw him off and waved, when I realized his eraser was still in my hand. I groaned, and ran after him. Until I realized I have absolutely no idea when, where or what his next class is. I ran around, trying to find all his friends or at least the gleeks on what his next class was. I found Artie and Tina in a corner, either playing hooky or having a spare. I'm guessing the latter.

"Hey Wheels, Goth Girl." I called out.

They froze simultaneously, and as though they were twins, narrowed their eyes. If I could tell Tina could narrow her eyes, I knew I was in trouble.

"What do you want, Puck?" Artie asked between clenched teeth.

"Do you know what class Kurt has next?"

"Why do you want to know?" said Tina. "You planning to run him over with something?" She bent her knees down a bit, ready to get into a fighting stance.

"No way. He just left his eraser with me during math, and I just wanted to return it to him." I waved the eraser up.

"We can give it to him," Artie held his hand out for the eraser. "We'll just give it to Mercedes." He whispered to Tina, and she nodded furiously.

Oh, so Beyonce's in his class next period. From Ballads week, we had to co-ordinate our schedules so that we could arrange a time to sing our stupid song.

"Kay, whatever." I pocketed the eraser and walked away, heading towards the side of the school with the Spanish classes. I heard a slight squeaking sound from behind me and I turned around, to see Artie and Tina trying to follow me. I rolled my eyes and climbed up the closest set of stairs, ready to circle the top level of the school, and then walk down.

I finally reached Mr. Schue's Spanish room and I saw Kurt and Finn in a corner, talking quietly. A small wave of rage and jealousy coursed through my body, but I tried to calm it down_. Kurt already knows that he's mine, and Finn doesn't want anything to do with Kurt, right? That's how I planned it, and that's how it's going to work._ My inner voice chimed. I relaxed and was about to walk to Kurt to pass him his eraser, when Finn pulled Kurt into an intimate hug. I saw Kurt close his eyes, and smile against Finn. My hands balled up into fists as I tried to stop myself from punching Finn in the face and kidnapping Kurt to Idaho. I stormed away, dropping the eraser as I left.

I ran into the guy's bathroom, trying to stop the traitorous tears from leaving my eyes. I blinked furiously and wiped my eyes. I sat down, leaning against the wall and trying to stop myself from remembering anything about Kurt. But I couldn't. All I could think about was his damn cute lips, his soft skin that bruised so easily, his peaches and cream scent, his hazel locks that were always perfect on the top of his head, his laugh, his voice, everything about him was so damn perfect. And I could never have him because he always wants Finn.

_But I can try to convince him, can't I? I can try to convince him that I'm the one for him, that I'm the romantic one?_ I pulled myself up. I ran to the janitor's closet, where I knew they had the old Christmas lights somewhere. I searched everywhere, until I ended up right outside the Spanish room's supply closet. I tried not to look at the spot where Kurt and Finn had been, but I just searched through until I found the lights. I hung them up in _our_ janitor's closet and, satisfied with my work, walked over to the Spanish room where the bell had just rung.

"Why hello there, Noah," Santana purred as she walked towards me and blocked my view of the Spanish Room.

"Yeah, hey Santana, okay, you mind moving? I'm waiting for someone."

"Well, I've already arrived, so you don't have to wait any longer." She placed her hands on my chest, and I threw them off.

"Oh no you didn't." She snarled and leaped up towards my mouth, pushing me against a wall. Normally, this type of thing would've turned me on to no end, but Kurt's made me a one-man guy. I tried to pull away as she slipped her tongue in my mouth, and wrapped her arms around my neck. God, these Cheerios are strong. She practically shoved my mouth against hers as she pulled my head closer, and I groaned again, trying to pull away. I grabbed her waist and pulled her away from me. I panted and threw her arms off of me, stepping away.

"What the hell was that for?!?" I yelled at her.

"Excuse me?"

"That damned assault, that's what." I growled. "What. The. Hell. Was that for?"

"I thought you'd a be a lot more grateful to kiss a girl, rather than a fag." She said as she checked her nails and avoided my question.

"What?"

"Oh please, you think no one's noticed? You're always near Kurt now, and neither one of you were at the party. It's more than obvious he's somehow blackmailed you into becoming his 'boyfriend.'" She made air quotes with her fingers, and then crossed her arms. "I mean, even when I pointed it out the Brittany she noticed."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"But that's okay now, because I'm here to help you." She put one hand on my chest and stepped forward. "I'm so so sorry for ignoring you for so long. I'll make up for it, I promise. And now you don't have to kiss that homo boy anymore." She leant up to kiss me once more and I pushed her away in disgust.

"First of all, don't call him that. His name is Kurt." I told her roughly. "Secondly, I don't want your stupid ho body anymore. And thirdly, I'd much rather kiss him than you." I turned away and walked off, leaving her speechless. I found Finn by the water fountain, trying to bend over enough to get to the water.

"What the hell, dude?" I yelled as I put my hand on his torso to push him up and spin him around to face me. Even though he was freakishly tall, I wasn't scared.

"What's going on?" He looked on dumbly.

"Why the hell were you hugging Kurt? I thought you were ignoring him or some crap like that."

"Well, I was. But he apologized." Finn shrugged, his massive shoulders rising and falling.

"For the hell what?"

"Just…apologized…for, like, liking me and stuff." He ran his hand through his hair. "During all that stuff."

"He could be lying you know." I ground my teeth.

"Well, he said he really really really liked someone else… so I just thought…"

I stopped and stared at him. "Wait, he said he likes someone?"

"Yeah. He's really cool, that guy's really lucky, I'm guessing." He laughed nervously, afraid I was going to hurt him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, lucky. Yeah, uh, I'm going to go. Thanks…" I walked off in a daze. _He likes me? He likes me! _

The hallways were empty, while sounds of loud talking and eating cam down the hall from the lunchroom. I waited by Kurt's locker to tell him that I liked him, maybe even loved him, back. What I had set up earlier would be perfect. I smiled as he walked towards me.

"Hey Kurt." My heart pounded as he stopped.

"H-hi Puck." Not even noticing him calling me Puck, stammering or anything, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the janitor's closet. I tugged him in and closed the door. My free hand searched for the light switch, and I clicked it on. His beautifully pale and confused face looked up at me, and I smiled warmly, pulling him in and smelling peaches and cream in his hair. I leaned down to rest my chin on his shoulder as I slowly moved back and forth to a silent song. All we could hear was the sound of our breaths in the small closet. I moved my head up and looked into his amazing, blue-green eyes, and all I saw was confusion. I slowly tilted my head down towards his, and was about to kiss him when he suddenly raised his hand to my mouth. My eyes snapped open.

"Stop."

"What's wrong?" I began to kiss the smooth skin of his palm, his arm, his shoulder, collarbone and up to his neck when he said again, "S-stop." I lingered on his neck, placing small, open mouth kisses.

"Everything okay?" I said, in between kisses. God, he tasted so good.

"Yes…" Kurt paused. "I'd just rather not get Santana's lip gloss on my lips."

I stopped kissing his neck to stumble on my words, "W-what?"

"I saw you guys kissing outside the Spanish room." I lifted my head and looked straight into the blue-green eyes once more. Instead of confusion, I saw pain.

"Wait, Kurt. I can explain-" _she kissed me. She's trying to break us apart. I said no. I pushed her off.  
_

"What? That you were using me as a little distraction while Santana ignored you? That you've gotten _sick_ of kissing the stupid, faggy, HOMO?" He shook, holding in sobs.

"Kurt, listen to me." _It started out like that, but it isn't anymore. I lov-_

"NO! I'M SICK OF YOUR DAMN LIES." He screamed, reaching back for the doorknob. I was desperate to get him to listen to me, I pinned his wrists to the wall as gently as I could, but still keeping him there.

"Wait, Kurt. Listen to me, it's not what you th-"

"LET GO OF ME." He shook furiously, his legs trying to kick me away and his arms yearning to break out of my grasp.

"KURT. STOP." I kept him solidly there, but causing boxes from shelves to tumble. "LISTEN TO ME." God, he could be so stubborn.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." He screeched. I bent down to try to get him to stop, but it was too late. The door opened and I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness. All of a sudden, Kurt was seized from hands and I saw Finn holding him.

I did NOT need this crap right now. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" I bellowed in a voice unlike mine when I talked to Kurt. He squealed as Finn pulled him father away from me and into a hug. I lunged for him, only to be stopped by Tina. I tried to push past her, but Artie was in my way. Even when I'm angry, I can't hurt a damned kid in a wheelchair.

"Puck. Leave Kurt alone." I stopped to stare at Kurt. _Please, say something. Anything to let us be together. Please. _He glanced away, shrugging deeper into Finn's large embrace. I felt something crack inside me, but if Kurt didn't want to speak up for me, I couldn't say anything. "Fine." I walked away furiously. Before long, I was out in the parking lot and on my motorcycle, trying to think.

_I need to get him to learn the truth. He needs to know. Even if he doesn't l-want to be with me after, he has to know. I have to tell him. _I sped up my motorcycle to park it somewhere close to Kurt's house and waited for him to come back. I couldn't help but reminisce on everything that happened, and I couldn't even find when I had fallen so in love with him. It's like it was always there.

I heard an odd sputtering noise that seemed very familiar, but following my instincts I ducked behind a tree on Kurt's lawn and saw Kurt and Finn driving around the corner. Kurt looked worn out and more tired than I had seen him for the past few days. He sighed and looked out the window, looking out the car with a wistful look. I wanted to hold him in my arms like I had last night, but this time, never let go.

I saw him exit the blue worn out car, I knew it took Kurt some convincing to step into that. I was desperately hoping Finn would just drive away, but being the damn good boy he is, he got out of the car to make sure Kurt got into the house. I was close enough to barely hear them, especially since Kurt was so quiet.

"Thanks for the ride, Finn."

"Yeah, it was no problem. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get jumped or anything." Finn chuckled lightly.

Kurt did a nervous laugh and was about to turn into the door when Finn stopped him by placing his arm on Kurt's shoulder. I growled quietly.

"Wait…" Finn whispered, he raised his hand up to the cut on Kurt's face. "Is that… because of…him?"

"No…" Kurt breathed, looking up at Finn's face.

"Oh, okay." He gulped, but he didn't lower his hand. Instead, he brushed it gently along the cut. The atmosphere around them was intense. After a few moments, Finn slowly leaned down to Kurt and closed his eyes. My eyes widened, and I tackled the tree, making birds and leaves fly out.

The two boys broke out of their trance as they looked towards the tree. Thank the lord they didn't notice me, but instead turned back to one another.

"Uhm, okay. See ya Kurt." Finn nervously said as he turned away and walked towards his beaten up car. Kurt didn't respond, but he nodded before running into his house. I saw Finn sitting in the driver's seat of his car, and his head in his hands. I guess I knew exactly how he felt. Kurt just…does that to you.

I knew I needed to talk to Kurt tonight, but I also knew I couldn't do it with his dad in the house. So I waited until eight. It was a long time considering it was currently four, but I knew it would be worth the wait. Or at least I hope I knew. So time went by, for four freaking long hours. Though, it was made a lot simpler when I woke up from the sound of the door opening and Mr. Hummel calling out, "Kurt! I'm going out to the shop!" I craned my ears to hear a response. Nothing. "Kurt!" he walked back into the house without closing the door, and I followed him in. I looked around, and then heard his dad coming up the stairs quietly. I dived behind the door, I knew it was a long shot, but there was really nothing else to hide behind. Mr. Hummel seemed to be preoccupied, as he shut the door and didn't say a word.

I snuck into the hallway, where the door to the basement was. I quietly tiptoed down the grey stairs and craned my neck down to see Kurt lying silently on the bed, peacefully sleeping. As I went down, I checked his iPod clock. 8:24 PM. Huh, I didn't know anyone but preschoolers could sleep in that early. I walked to the other side of the bed, where he was facing and sat down on a modern white chair. He looked so peaceful when asleep, his face blank and his skin all pale. His hair was practically perfect…except for one strand. I reached my hand out and tucked it behind his ear. He groaned and his eyelids flickered open, to see me on the chair staring right at him.

"Wait, don't panic. I just want to talk." I raised my hands in the universal, "don't shoot" gesture. He shot up from the pure white covers and started backing away from me, up until he practically fell off his bed, and his bed is pretty huge.

"Will you listen?" I said slowly, I didn't want to scare him. It was like he was a spooked deer, and I was a trainer. He just as slowly nodded. I crawled onto the bed, and he flinched. I stood on my knees, to give me just enough height to talk to him.

"Look, I know that _did_ use you for kissing," he stiffened and he started to form fists. "And that I did take advantage of you, and that Santana kissed me and everything, but it's only because I like you. You're really amazing….and a good kisser." His face tightened, and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Wait, wait, let me rephrase that. Uhh, yeah, you are a good kisser, but it's not the only reason I was using yo-wait. No. uh." After hours of waiting, my brain seemed to be tied up in knots, but he obviously didn't care, because the next thing you know, he's telling me to get out of his house.

"Wait, no, Kurt. Listen."

"No, _you_ listen." He growled, his voice a lot lower than I had ever heard it. "I don't like you, you don't like me, we _hate_ each other. That's the way the social hierarchy works, and I get it. Jocks like you go with cheerleaders like her. There's no reason to make this more painful."

My jaw dropped. Obviously he had rehearsed this. "No, Kurt, it's not like that." I shuffled closer to him, trying to get him to listen to me once more.

"Get away from me. I mean it." He snarled.

"No, just listen to me. Lord, you can be so stubborn sometimes." I replied angrily, especially cranky after just waking up.

"I HATE YOU!" He got up and started punching my chest, trying to get me to back off. I felt a sharp stinging in my eyes, not from his punches, but from his words. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HA-" I stopped him with a gentle kiss on the lips. He stiffened and didn't kiss back, but he didn't jerk away either. I pulled away, and he breathed heavily. He shook the haze off and continued punching me on the chest. "I HATE you. I HATE you." I kissed him again, with the same gentleness.

This time, he pulled away, but gently. His hands lay on my chest, open palmed as he repeated once more, "I hate you." Instead of an attack, he said it more like as an affirmation. I took this as a good sign and kissed him once more, after a few seconds of hesitation, he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my neck feverishly, and I snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him upward. He moaned as I pressed my body against his and he let himself fall back on the bed, dragging me along with him. Every part of our bodies were touching as we kissed harder and harder against one another. "I hate you." He murmured against my lips as I took advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss. I pulled away for one second to say, "no you don't." before he pulled my lips down back to his.

As much as I enjoyed making out with Kurt, I knew I had to talk to him before he realized that he actually did hate me, or something like that. I managed to tug away with a mammoth effort, and he tried to pull me back down again by my head. I leaned to the side so that his lips were on my neck. I had an inside chuckle at how similar this was to a few days before. I whispered in his ear, which were right by my lips, "Ready to listen?" He ran his tongue up and down my neck up and down to show me yes, and I couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. Where did he learn this stuff?

"Kurt, you're amazing. You're an amazing singer, dancer, math tutor, friend, kisser, everything. You're too perfect for me. Of course, I didn't see that at first because I knew I'd fall…for you. That's probably why I tortured you so much. I was acting like a little kid in grade three annoying a girl he likes." He inhaled sharply. "And then, I knew that I liked you, and I saw you hugging Finn today… it hurt so much."

He pulled away and lay his head on the bed. "So that was your excuse to kiss Santana?"

"She kissed me. She wanted to break us apart, because she didn't want her _man_ to be taken away from her." I scoffed. I can't believe I ever liked those overdramatic girls. Or just girls. "I just want to be with you. I know I'm not perfect, far from it, and I understand now if you want Finn because he's just so much better, and more sensitive, and the quarterback, and nic-"

He interrupted my babbling by pressing his lips to mine. "Shut up, will you? I already told Finn that I had fallen for someone else, and I didn't lie." He looked so perfect, with his lips red and his eyes shining. Words that I had been thinking for the longest time just tumbled out.

"I love you."

**Okay, this chapter is so long. But I like the plot of this one. Whether the writing was good is more of your opinion, isn't it? Puck and Kurt make up well too :) Now, whether this is the last chapter or not…we'll see how it is. I actually wrote this chapter with INTENSE writer's block. So you can blame that if it's bad.**


	15. Chapter 15: So Much More Than Song

**Well, I just wanted to write today. I didn't have much else to do, and I needed to not think for a while. So here's some fluff after the intense reading yesterday. It is a bit short, but it'll lead to more things. It's also to confirm that I'm not ending the story yet. ;)**

"Kurt, you're amazing. You're an amazing singer, dancer, math tutor, friend, kisser, everything. You're too perfect for me. Of course, I didn't see that at first because I knew I'd fall…for you. That's probably why I tortured you so much. I was acting like a little kid in grade three annoying a girl he likes. And then, I knew that I liked you, and I saw you hugging Finn today… it hurt so much." It was an exceptionally long speech from Puck, but I still had a nagging thought.

I released my arms from around his neck and laid my head down on the pillow. "So that was your excuse to kiss Santana?"

"She kissed me. She wanted to break us apart, because she didn't want her _man_ to be taken away from her." I looked with wide eyes, that grew even wider with the next statement. "I just want to be with you. I know I'm not perfect, far from it, and I understand now if you want Finn because he's just so much better, and more sensitive, and the quarterback, and nic-"

I lunged forward to stop his nervous chattering with my lips, he moaned as I pulled away. "Shut up, will you? I already told Finn that I had fallen for someone else, and I didn't lie." I felt my face heat up as he looked down at me, and said the words I never expected him to ever say.

"I love you." He stroked my cut with his thumb, and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "And I'll never stop loving you."

"I…love you too," he pushed his lips against mine gently, and I eagerly kissed back. Noah shifted his hands to the small of my back as he pressed me up towards his body. I ran my hands through his short hair, and we kissed romantically. It wasn't as heated as our previous few kisses, but it said so much more than dance, words, and even song. We pulled away, but with our foreheads touching and gazing into each other's eyes.

"So now what?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he replied, still slightly out of breath.

"We can't stay like this forever, you know."

"Well, obviously, because we'd have to go to school." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I mean… our relationship."

"What do you mean?" he asked again, his forehead wrinkling against mine.

"We can't…be like this. You're a jock, and I'm a gay soprano. We just… aren't supposed to work." I sighed sadly. "And as lovely as this is, as you are, I just can't help but think it can't las-"

He interrupted me with a shower of light kisses on my face. "Don't think about it. We're all we need right now, and we're all we need later. I don't care what other people think."

I glowed with happiness, but I knew I had to face reality. "As much as I'd love that, it can't work." I tried to carefully push him away by his chest. "It'll be easier now… than if we were torn by other people."

He forcefully pressed down his entire body with mine from his hips to chest, causing my arms to buckle. "Are you kidding? I just established that I love you, and there's no way I'm going to let a bunch of Lima Losers tell me what to do."

I felt torn between protecting Noah and having him to myself. Love is when you care for someone, and want them to be safe. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

"You shouldn't have so much doubt about me. It's like you don't even want us to be together."

He growled seductively. "I can show you what it'd be like if were together… everyday." He smashed his lips against mine, trying to distract me from my thoughts. Puck grabbed my hips and grinded them against his, as I moaned out in pleasure. God, he was good at this. He thrusted against me, and it felt so much better than I think is appropriately possible.

Our tongues were fighting for control as we kissed furiously, devouring one another's mouths. He was certainly distracting me from my earlier worries as he grabbed me once more and threw me down on my back. Noah put his hands on either side of my shoulders as he straddled my hips and kissed furiously. If I had known I would end up so… lustful when he came over, I might not have even let him talk to me. Our amazing makeout session was interrupted by my iPhone, vibrating on my night table. I pulled away from Noah and reached over to grab the cellphone when I was abruptly pulled back to underneath him.

"I'm sure you don't need to answer that…" he muttered as he moved his hands up and down my back. I moaned once more in pleasure, I never thought I would ever moan so much in my lifetime but I guess Puck can do that to you.

"Mmn, but Noah, it might be someone important." I tried to turn over from below him in a futile attempt to grab my cellphone once more.

"He can wait… I'm sure it's not important…" Puck slipped his hands under my shirt and began rubbing the skin of my back comfortably. I nearly melted into his warm grasp when an abrupt ring tone shattered my haze.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies._

"Puck, I need to get it. It's my dad!" He tried to distract me with kisses on my neck, but I stood firm. "If I don't answer, he might come over to see why." His eyes widened as he reached over to the night table and grabbed my phone. "Quickly, okay? I really really want you right now, Kurt." He groaned.

I quickly answered the call, partially because I wanted to talk to my dad, the other reason to make sure he didn't come back soon.

"Dad?"

"Oh, good. Kurt, you're awake. I was a bit worried leaving you home by yourself."

"Oh, it's okayyy." I gasped as Puck rocked his hips against mine, trying to tell me to hurry it up.

"What was that?" I bit my lip as Puck moved onto my neck.

"Nothing. Just tired." I lied, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I thought I heard someone else there, or at least someone else breathing."

"No, not at all. Just me, myself, and I."

"Okay then... I'll be coming home a little bit later than usual. Be sure to get some rest."

"Okay dad. See you." I cut off the call, and the moment I had, Noah sucked down on my neck. I cried out, but this time in both pain and pleasure. Then I flipped us so that I was on top, as though in a fight for dominance.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"What? The phone call, or the hickey?" He grinned.

"Both." I glared at him.

"Well, the phone call was just for kicks." He laughed. "The hickey… same reason as last time."

"Last time?"

"To keep Finn away." He said plainly and shrugged.

"How many times do I have to say this?" I groaned frustratedly. "I don't like Finn anymore."

"I know you don't…I'm just more worried that he likes you." Noah murmured.

"Wait, what?" I got off of him, and sat down.

"Oh please. Like you didn't notice." Puck said agitatedly, still lying down. "He tried to _kiss_ you."

I felt my face going red from embarrassment. "He did?"

Puck sat up. "Hey, don't be getting any ideas."

"No, I'm not. I'm just more confused as to why, after so many years, two jocks are suddenly after me." I said honestly.

"Hey, I'm not 'after' you. I'm with you."

"Yes, yes. I know. But still…" I pondered, as I yawned. I stretched dizzily as Puck held me upright.

"Tired?" Noah sneered. "Lightweight."

"Well, considering we slept at two last night, I think I have a good reason to be tired." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey, I don't mind… I'm allowed to sleep with you, right?"

"As long as that doesn't mean what I think it could possibly imply."

"I meant in the same way as yesterday. Unless you'd like to…?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I'm fine with what you planned before." I dived back into his arms and snuggled comfortably.

"You're so easy to push over." He laughed as he kissed the top of my head.

"You be quiet." I muttered softly as my eyelids fluttered shut, exhausted but excited for what tomorrow may hold.

**Yum, it's so fluffy. Despite popular belief, it did propel the plot just the tiniest bit. Though, this is the kind of thing I always imagine Puck and Kurt doing. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Want To Know Why

**I am so so so so so so sorry. There are not enough 'so's' to demonstrate HOW sorry I am. I just turned into one of the type of authors I get annoyed at. TEN days with no updates. I'm sorry. Busy at school, lots of things to do, lots of production for a play, I was insanely busy, I didn't even think about writing. So I'm going to TRY to fit in two chapters by the end of the week. I'm in a major stage of writer's block though.**

**Puck's POV** **in this chapter. **

"What was that for?" Kurt pouted.

"What? The phone call, or the hickey?"

"Both."

"Well, the phone call was just for kicks." I laughed at the expression on his face. "The hickey… same reason as last time."

"Last time?"

"To keep Finn away." I held back a snarl.

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't like Finn anymore." He groaned as he laid his head on my chest.

I pressed my lips together in a straight line. "I know you don't…I'm just more worried that he likes you."

"Wait, what?" he rolled off of me and sat down. I resisted the urge to grab him again. This was a delicate situation.

I didn't bother to get back up. "Oh please. Like you didn't notice. He tried to _kiss_ you."

"He did?" Kurt lightly smiled and started blushing.

I abruptly sat up, and pointed at him. "Hey, don't be getting any ideas."

"No, I'm not. I'm just more confused as to why, after so many years, two jocks are suddenly after me." Huh.

"Hey, I'm not 'after' you. I'm with you." My eyes narrowed.

"Yes, yes. I know. But still…" Kurt yawned and looked like he was about to topple over when I extended my arms to help support him.

"Tired?" I chuckled. "Lightweight."

"Well, considering we slept at two last night, I think I have a good reason to be tired." He sulked.

"Hey, I don't mind… I'm allowed to sleep with you, right?"

"As long as that doesn't mean what I think it could possibly imply."

"I meant in the same way as yesterday. Unless you'd like to…?" I waggled my eyebrows, almost laughing at his face and the colour he turned.

"No, I'm fine with what you planned before." He lay down and nuzzled my chest.

"You're so easy to push over." _And so cute._ I kissed the top of his forehead and breathed in his scent.

"You be quiet." I felt him drift off to sleep in my arms and I smiled as I lay there for a while. I was half asleep, and my senses seemed quite dull. But not enough to the point where I couldn't hear the front door click open. I panicked and tried to carefully untangle myself from Kurt's warm body. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. I was worried that I had woke him up when he murmured, "Bad prada bag, you stay." I rolled my eyes as I tried to release myself from his grip. Good lord, he's a lot stronger than I thought. The sounds of footsteps coming down scared me, and I threw myself to the end of the bed, rolling myself off. Kurt rolled with me as he landed on my body with a _thump_.

"Noah, what are you doing?" He mumbled sleepily and slackened his grip. I pushed him back and hid behind the side of the bed.

"Kurt? Sorry to wake you, but I was still a bit worried… I thought I heard someone on the other end of the phone." Burt Hummel said from the top of the stairs. Kurt's head was laying facedown on the pillow, as his muffled voice said, "No one's here, Good night." He waved his hand to shoo his dad away, and I almost laughed out loud.

"Okay." His dad said doubtfully, and went upstairs. Kurt immediately turned over from the side of the bed to see me on the ground. I waved goodbye, kissed him on the cheek and climbed out his window. I felt so ninja right now. Though I really did need to get home.

-------------------

"You worried me half to death! You didn't come home last night, or from school!" My mother wailed out as I walked through the front doors. "You know, I thought you left! Just like your father!" I cringed.

"Sorry, jeez." I grumbled and walked up to my room, missing Kurt's sharp but warm comments instantly. My mother kept on yelling at me, but I ignored it by turning up the music. I checked my cell phone multiple times in the night, but no messages from Kurt. I got two from Mercedes, which was weird, and one from Rachel, which was even weirder. And I couldn't care less. Kurt said he loved me, and I was strangely okay with it. Screw that, I was ecstatic. There was nothing that could possibly ruin anything right now.

------------------

Blow after blow landed on my face. I raised my hands to protect myself when Finn suddenly stopped. Kurt was gripping Finn's hand to stop him from punching me. The moment he stopped, Mike and Matt pulled him off of me.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schuester demanded.

"He just got here and started punching me!" I accused.

"H-HE STOLE MY BABY!" Finn yelled. I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. He's not good at wording things.

"What?" Ms. Pillsbury asked in her small voice.

"He slept with Quinn, and HE'S THE FATHER." Finn was shaking, and it was only then did I notice that Kurt was still at his side. I growled. Finn turned to face Quinn. "It's true right? I wasn't told a LIE about this DAMNED LIE?"

Quinn started to cry but sobbed out, "Yes. It's true. P-Puck's the father."

"So it was all a lie? That…stuff about the hot tub…it was all a lie?"

"And you were stupid enough to believe it." I was still angry with Finn for having Kurt there. Finn tried to lunge at me once more, and Kurt pulled him back, "Wait, Finn. Stop. You'll regret it later. Just… think."

"W-Who told you?" Quinn wept.

"Obviously it was Rachel." Kurt gestured to Rachel and for the first time, she shrunk, trying to hide in the crowd.

"Did you all know?" Finn whispered. "All of you knew, but me? How many of you knew?"

Everyone raised their hands but Kurt. I remembered, he had been slushied moments and had left before Mercedes had announced it to the entire Glee Club by accident. Kurt himself looked hurt at not knowing, but not nearly as much as Finn did.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU. I-I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU." He backed up and kicked a small chair as he stormed out. I tried to catch the attention of anyone in the glee club, but the moment they met eyes with me, they looked away. I was about to give up when I felt a presence from behind me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I want to know why." An overly feminine voice asked. I turned to see Kurt waiting patiently while the rest of the glee club left.

"What?"

"Well, I'd like to know why. Oh, believe me, I'm annoyed. But… I think it'd be better not to jump to conclusions." My mouth opened, but no sounds came out. I couldn't believe that Kurt was giving me a chance to explain. I pulled him into a great bear hug, not romantically or lustfully, but for him being there as a friend. I pulled away and let us both sit down on the chairs beside one another.

"Well, it was right after Cheerios when Quinn had fell… and Coach Tanaka has a secret stash of beer in his office…" The moment I started, I couldn't stop. Everything, all the feelings of surprise, shock, anger, and jealousy, absolutely everything came out. In the end, Kurt could see how I felt. He saw I felt guilty and sad and he understood. I thought he'd interrupt me, but he just let me get it all out. My fists were shaking by the end of it.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He caught me off guard and I tilted my head to the side.

"Like, you and Finn." He clarified.

"Uh…well…I guess I just want him to forgive me and…. For us to be friends again?" He nodded, urging me to go on. "And… I don't want to talk to him."

"It's okay. I'll talk to him first, and set it up. Then you can talk to him." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, sending cheesy electric shocks to run through my body. "It's going to be okay." I leant down and kissed him quickly on the lips, hoping no one saw it. Kurt smiled his heart-warming smile and kissed me back… on the cheek. I groaned and shifted my face so that his lips met mine. He let out a startled squeak, but let me kiss him.

We broke away and both got up to leave the room, when I called out to him, "Wait. Kurt." Puzzled, he turned around. "Please… be careful. He might not be in control… guys can be like that." He nodded a silent promise.

**Curse thee, treacherous writer's block. Thou shalt foul my words no longer. I hope it was okay, considering the writer's block that seems to be barricading my thoughts in. Please read and review! So I know what to improve on and stuff… because this requires a LOT of improvement. **


	17. Chapter 17: From Dumpsters and Slushies

**I can't believe it's been a month since I last updated. I hate myself now. The loads of homework and tests have been ridiculous. But we just got our report cards, so it should be mild for now.**

**I had to reread my own story to remember what kind of feel what I was going for. It's unexplainably sad. I have two new ideas on this pairing though, but I feel as though I should complete this story, sooo…**

**Here's the next chapter! [sorry]**

**Kurt POV.**

"Uh… well… I guess I want him to forgive me and… For us to be friends again?" I nodded slowly, waiting for more thoughts. "And… I don't want to talk to him."

"It's okay. I'll talk to him first, and set it up. Then you can talk to him." I smiled sympathetically and reassuringly laid a hand on his strong shoulder. He warmed up to my touch, and I marvelled at how far we had come from dumpsters and slushies. For him to be able to trust me like this, was astounding… and very touching.

He came closer to me, and looked both ways before pecking me on the lips. My smile widened, and I sweetly kissed him on the cheek. Slightly dissatisfied, he groaned and twisted his head for his lips to meet mine. I squeaked, but kissed him back just as passionately.

Slowly, we broke away, slightly out of breath. I lightly got up off my chair, fingers raised to lips that were previously occupied by Noah's own.

"What. Kurt." I turned around, the worry in Noah's voice surprising me. "Please… be careful. He might not be in control… guys can be like that." I bit my lip and nodded, _I'll be careful for you. I promise._

I left the room, and quickly (as quickly as I could in my heels) ran to the parking lot, hoping to find Finn's beaten car. From when I was in love with Finn, I found out where he usually parked and I looked over. The parking lot was as empty as a ghost town. No black car was in sight. I closed my eyes in frustration, cursing myself for staying so long with Noah when I could have been actually helping him.

As if my willpower had sent out some amazing wavelength, my phone rang. The ringtone chimed out to the empty parking lot.

_I love you, I honestly love you. _

I cringed. It was Finn, and my old ringtone for him. Pulling my cellphone out, I pressed the button and held it to my ear.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn's voice was ragged and slurred from crying.

"Finn? Where are you?"

"Uh… at home. I think. Can I… can I talk to you?" I blinked, surprised.

"Sure, of course. Yes. Where do you want to talk?"

"Can I go over to your house? Unless your parents are there or something." My brow knotted in confusion. Finn was one of the only people who knew that my mother had died. Did he just forget? I should have suspected something then, but insistent on getting Noah's case across, I didn't.

"No. My house is fine. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be right over."

"Wait, I'm kind of at school right now. Maybe ten minutes?" I hastily added in. I would need time to practice what to say, so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Yeah. Sure," he hurriedly said. He broke the call off and the dial tone rang eerily in my head. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, closed my eyes, and absent-mindedly fixed my coiffed hair. I swallowed my nervousness down, and walked over to my car. My hands automatically moved to the wheel and drove on their own, while my mind was on other matters. _Noah is the father of Quinn's baby. How is our relationship supposed to be able to last through that? _My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a squeal of tires right ahead of me. I gasped and hit the brakes, before the other car nearly crashed into the mailman and me.

There was Finn's car, swerving into my driveway. In my shocked state, I gained enough sense to look at my watch. It had been six minutes since he had called. With the gentlest of taps, I eased my baby car beside my lawn. I jumped out of my car, smoothing out my knee length red sweater and straightening my shirt collar, only to look up and see Finn staggering out of his car.

"Finn!" I ran over to support him from under his arm, catching the large teenage boy before he toppled over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeahh, just fine. I just found out my best friend knocked up my girlfriend, and that my baby which I had tried to support isn't even mine." He angrily growled while seemingly fighting a deep sleepiness. He tripped as I attempted to walk him to my door, but managed to stumble into my house and down to my room before sitting and collapsing on my bed. I gingerly sat down beside him.

"God. I just can't believe I was so damn _stupid_," he ranted to me. I nodded sympathetically. "I mean, that… that…that _douche_. Just, how could he?! How could she?" I lay my hand on his shoulder, to show I would support him. He slowly turned his head to face me. I lightly gasped at how intensely he stared at me. "They all lied to me. It hurts so much. Not just Quinn and Puckerman. Everyone." He leant in closer to me. I shifted uncomfortably as I nervously placed my hair back in place.

"Well, but not you Kurt. You didn't lie to me," He covered my hand that was supporting my weight up with his large, callused one. My breathing deepened nervously. "You wouldn't lie to me, right Kurt?" With the smallest of movements, I shook my head. Finn was getting a little bit too close for comfort that I could smell him.

The scent of _boy_ was dangerously close, that and a more unfamiliar scent… I breathed in deeper through my nose and the sharp odour of alcohol stung me.

"You're really awesome Kurt," Finn mumbled drunkenly. I pushed myself away, only to have him get closer. "And really nice. And pretty. And hot." My eyes widened in surprise and fear. I could feel the heat from his body getting closer to mine as I tried to edge away.

"Finn, are you drunk?" I questioned as his glazed out eyes stared directly at my scared ones. He raised his other hand to my waist, pulling me closer. I whimpered at how close he was. A few weeks ago, being this close to Finn would only happen in my dreams. But now…

"God Kurt," He moaned into my neck and began to sloppily work his way up, contrasting greatly with Noah's precise and gentle way. I tried to push away with my hands, but he used his football skill and weight to push me onto my back, my hands crushed underneath his chest.

"Please, Finn, you're drunk. You're not thinking properly. Please don't do this," I pleaded as his mouth neared my jaw, and his hands began to wander underneath my sweater.

"So? Puck and Quinn were drunk when they did it. Why can't we?" Finn countered as he continued to slobber on my face. I abruptly turned my head away. "You like me. He told me you do. You're the only one… the only one I can trust, Kurt." He slid his hand from under my sweater, roughly grabbing my face to face him. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused.

"Stop it. This is going to do absolutely nothing," I tried to reasonably argue with him before his lips painfully smashed against mine. Finn's hand painfully pinched either side of my jaw, causing me to gasp in pain. His lips left mine, only to frighteningly whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry for ignoring you Kurt." His drunken words scared me, shook me to my very core. _Noah, please help me._ I silently pleaded. His cold hands wandered over my sweater, harshly pulling the buttons apart and tearing my suit shirt open.

I would normally scream in anger at my clothes being desecrated like that, but I only wanted to scream in fear. He laid his head against my exposed chest, hearing my heart beat rapidly. Keeping his hips down on mine, Finn raised himself up to peel his shirt off. I tried to take advantage of him off of me to escape, but as soon as I propped my body up, Finn's body pushed me back down. I felt my aching back protesting against being pushed down awkwardly onto the mattress.

I gasped in pain as he roughly grabbed my wrists, slamming them into the mattress, and his nails dug into my skin. "I don't get it. You said you liked me. Why don't you like this?" He mumbled as he licked a wet trail from my navel to my neck. He suddenly stopped and lifted his head.

"Where did you get this hickey?" Finn's head almost comically tilted to the side.

"Uhm, I'll tell you if you get off of me?" I tried to reason, as I fakely smiled.

"You're with someone else?" His voice hardened as he ignored my request.

"Well, not really _with _someone else. It's really a bit conf-"

"You're with Puck, _aren't you_?" He growled angrily. "That's why you two were in the closet! And always together! Even after he gets Quinn, he doesn't even want her!"

"No, it was an accide-"

"_He's taking everything away from me._" Finn sobbed against my chest, releasing one of my hands to pound against my torso. Each punch felt like a rock falling on my chest. Finn, unaware of his strength, continued as he thought.

"Well, he's not taking you from me," Finn glanced up at me, his lips suddenly collided against mine. His free hand began pulling down on my skinny jeans, and I pressed down against the bed, anything to stop him from what he was trying to do.

"FINN, YOU'RE DRUNK," I screamed helplessly as I pulled away from his lips. "HELP!" He reached over to recapture my lips when a hard object suddenly shot down from the stairs. It was Noah. Throwing Finn of of me, he punched him in the face furiously as Finn weakly fought back

"Don't. Touch. My. Boyfriend." Noah shouted angrily, accenting each word with a punch to the face. Finn helplessly flung back, but with a final punch, fainted into an alcohol and pain induced sleep.

I breathed heavily as I jumped off of the bed and pressed myself against Noah, wrapping my arms around his torso. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged him in relief and fear.

"It's going to be okay," he reassured me. "I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you to talk to him right after that." I couldn't respond to him through my sobs, but I trusted him. He'll protect me.

**I hope that wasn't too bad… I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for about two weeks. Because I needed to keep this as non-scarring, appropriate, but still working chapter.**

**If you guys want me to stop writing this story, just because it's gotten totally suckish with my fail writing, I totally understand and agree. *sigh***

**On the other hand, if you don't mind, I'll be gleeful… I guess.**

**I think I'd appreciate a beta now :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Remember Him?

**I have made my one week quota! …that's really all I have to say right now. **

**Puck's POV. Sorry for all the angst that's been built up in the past few chapters.**

I was worried out of my mind for Kurt. What happened if something went wrong? What happens if Finn decided to go all ballistic on him? I couldn't concentrate at all as I paced around the front of the school. I ran my hand through my Mohawk, frustrated and confused. Even if this whole thing with Finn flies by, what was I going to do about Quinn? Technically, it's my kid. I have to support the little girl. But I cared so much about Kurt… I don't think I'll ever want to let him go.

A sharp ringtone shattered my train of thought. I looked down at my phone, trying to figure out why the hell Finn, of all people, was calling me.

"Finn?" I whispered, as though I was scared of lighting a bomb.

"Puck?" That wasn't Finn's voice. It was too feminine.

"Who's speaking?" I asked.

"It's Carole." Oh. Finn's mom. "Do you have any idea where Finn is? I'm on his cellphone, so he definitely doesn't have that. I went into his room and found it littered with beer cans."

Crap. Finn's never been able to handle alcohol well. "Did you check his phone history?"

"Yes, the last person he called was Kurt." I could feel my pulse racing, and the pounding of my heart in my head. I cancelled the call and started running. I ran the fastest I've ever run, including that one time we scored the touchdown. Kurt's house approached me, and I immediately saw his and Finn's cars on the driveway and sidewalk. The door was hanging slightly open.

I ran into the seemingly abandoned house in a frenzy, when I heard familiar voices floating up from the basement.

"You're with someone else?" I could hear the familiar drunken slur in Finn's voice.

"Well, not really _with_ someone else. It's really a bit conf-" Kurt's clear voice cut through.

"You're with Puck, _aren't you_?" I heard a growl that only Finn could have managed to do. "That's why you two were in the closet! And always together! Even after he gets Quinn, he doesn't even want her!" By now I was silently tiptoeing along the hallway, trying not to make to much noise. I couldn't tell what was happening down there, but it didn't sound like it was going anywhere good.

"_He's taking everything away from me._" A pathetic sobbing sound followed, imitating that of a wounded dog. I heard faint thumps and small cries coming from a higher pitched voice. _Crap._ I was at the door, trying to pull it open furiously.

"Well, he's not taking you from me," I tried to wrench the door open, but it stood firm and in my way.

"FINN, YOU'RE DRUNK!" I heard Kurt scream. The blood pounded in my head, as I tackled the door with such a great force, that Coach Tanaka would be praising me for the rest of my life. "HELP!" I ran down the ridiculously great amount of steps. I was shocked at the scene that waited in the basement. Finn had Kurt pinned against the bed, his frankenteen body engulfing the smaller, more delicate one of Kurt. Tears trailed down Kurt's face as he tried to push Finn away uselessly, while Finn was tugging down the skinny jeans. Their shirts lay in a sad heap on the ground, shamelessly torn away by Finn.

The worst part, however, was when Finn bent down to kiss Kurt. I propelled myself from the stairs to the bed, colliding with Finn's tough body, and throwing him off of Kurt. I launched punch after punch to Finn's face, until I practically lost all feeling in my right hand. Finn helplessly flailed back.

"Don't. Touch. My. Boyfriend." I yelled, punching him in the face after every word. Finn tried to grab for my arm when I gave a last blow to his face. He fainted, his head hitting the floor with a crack. A small figure leaped off the bed and flung his arms around me, laying his head on my chest and sobbing. I closed my eyes and embraced him, his shivers of fear lessening.

"It's going to be okay," I said as softly as possible, not wanting to scare him. "I'm so sorry. I never should have asked you to talk to him right after that." Just an hour ago, he was comforting me. I rubbed his smooth back, trying to reassure him everything was going to be okay. He trembled, and I knew he needed to rest and calm down. I hefted him up into a cradle position, and walked him up the stairs. Kurt buried his face to my chest, and I kissed him on the top of his head. He flinched, but didn't say a word.

With infinite care, I lay him down on the couch in the living room and sat down on what little space was left on the edge. I tried to ignore the bruises that were quickly growing on his face and chest. My hand brushed his hair out of his face, and I pulled a blanket up to cover the painful looking bruises.

I hummed a tune his song, from a time long ago, though it wasn't as good as his, nor in the same octave, his eyelids drifted down to cover his bright blue eyes. Kurt's small body curled towards my warmth, and the blanket slipped. I tried to hold in a gasp as I saw the damage Finn had done. Splattered like paint on a blank canvas, splotches of black, blue, and purple was spread across his pale chest. They spread all the way up to his neck and face, from his lips to his cheekbones, hardly any part wasn't colouring. The worst, however, was the expression on his face. One of pure hurt and fear. I was going to _kill_ Finn.

So I walked down to the basement, where a half bare Finn lay on the ground. Against my revenge-fuelled mind, I managed to drag him onto the bed. Then I waited. I waited for about two hours before Finn regained consciousness, by which I time I had nearly dozed off myself.

"Whoa. Ughh," The familiarly clueless voice woke me up. "Where am I?"

I stood up from my seat across from the bed, crossing my buff arms to show I meant business.

"What the hell? Puck? What're you doing in my house?" Finn grabbed his head again, obviously in pain, and stood up. "What the hell did you do?"

"First of all, dude, it's not your house. And second of all, _I_ didn't do _anything_." I held my patience in check, just for Kurt.

"Wait… why would I be at your house?"

I groaned, frustrated. "It's not my house. It's Kurt's. Remember him?"

"What? Of course I reme-ohcrap." The memories flooded back to Finn and he stumbled. "Shit shit shit. Did we…"

"No, I stopped your stupid self from _raping_ him."

"Ohmyg- is he oka- dude, I was drunk, I didn't know." He pleaded apologetically. "Can I see him?"

"Why would I let you do that? So you can try to convince him that you were just 'kidding around' or something?" I rolled my eyes. Then I uncrossed my arms and glared at him. "Look here, you're not coming anywhere _near_ my boyfriend. Whether you just want to 'apologise' or if you want to freaking seduce him." I pointed at his chest. "Got it?"

Finn blinked rapidly, trying to understand what was going on. Whether it was the fact that he realized he had just harassed Kurt, the fact that Kurt was my boyfriend, or how he was apologizing to me after he had just found out about the baby. "I just want to say I'm sorry to him. I know it won't really help, but at least he knows, right?"

"Oh, and then you'll be his hero again? Yeah right." Finn looked even more clueless then before, but before I could say something else, a soft call came from the stairs.

"Noah? Finn?" Kurt's shaken voice came down as he stepped into his room. We both turned to face the dishevelled boy, wearing a blanket over his shoulders. I ran over to support him, seeing as he looked like he was about to fall. I gripped his shoulders protectively, while glaring daggers at Finn.

Finn's mouth was hanging slightly open as he tried to explain, "Kurt, dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know what was going on, and I was so beat up, and-" Kurt raised his hand to stop Finn.

"I get it, you were drunk. People do stupid things when they're drunk." I cringed at the reference to what I had done. "Ow.. um, Noah, can you let up a bit?" I realized my hands were clasping holding his shoulders in an iron tight hold. I let go.

"I'll just…talk to Finn for a couple minutes, okay?"

My eyes bugged out, like he was crazy. "How will I know he won't be ra-"

"Just five minutes, Noah."

I looked back and forth between the two. I knew Kurt wouldn't start making out with him, or anything, but Finn… I wasn't so sure. I nodded begrudgingly, and started to walk up the stairs, only turning back to glare at Finn.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too… blah or anything. My area's about to go EARTH HOUR! So make sure to read and review! Love it or hate it? I'm going to 'redeem' Finn's rep next chapter, and I think this story's about to end soon. Then I can get to my next idea :)**


End file.
